You're the fire of my desires
by Angel Forever Yours
Summary: Usui Takumi turned slowly to the girl he was holding and gave her a cold smile.  So you are my new slave. This is going to be fun!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a small village in north Japan you could feel the freedom in the air. Even though it was not a modern village it was nice living there. You could see the children running and laughing with each other, couples in love holding hands and kissing each other's cheeks. Every morning and afternoon woman gathered to share gossips.

'Really I'm so lucky that I actually grew at a place like this…this is paradise itself' thought Ayuzawa Misaki while watching children play hide and seek. She lived there with her mother and sister peacefully and happy…..well now they were happy because their father left them in the middle of nowhere and they had to build their life's from the start. Her father…how much she hated him, because of him she hated every man and never actually dated one. Misaki was a hard working girl; she went to school and did part time jobs. She was a very aggressive girl and very cold when it came to boys. Her mother keeps teasing her about finding a husband…after all she is 20 years old now.

She was making her way back home after an exhausting day at work. Her job was being a maid in a coffee called Maid Latte. She just loved to work there because people were nice, her manager was very generous and kind. In Maid Latte she could show her other side, her sweetness. Honoka, one of the maids, for some strange reasons hated her and acted bad towards her. Misaki sighted thinking about the arguing that she and Honoka had today. She didn't know if they will ever get along with each-other.

Misaki went home and saw her mother in the kitchen making bunny apples. How much she and Suzana, her little sister loved them.

-Ohayo Misaki! How was your day sweetie?

She greeted her with her usual delighted smile.

-It was fine Mum; I'm a bit tired so I'm going to take a rest.

-Ok dear go and have a nice nap.

Misaki went upstairs; she opened the door of her room and walked in. Her room was a real mess, she never had time to fix it even thought her mother kept telling her to clean her bedroom. She pretended no mess was around and went to bed.

'This is heaven'- she thought with a smile on her lips as she drifted in a deep sleep.

. . . . .

When Misaki woke up it was midnight. She woke up from a noise coming downstairs. What was her mother or Suzana doing so latte at this hour? She got up and went downstairs to find out…but was shocked to see 3 strangers that didn't notice her because they were looking for something. How come that Suzana or her mum didn't hear a thing?

Suddenly one of the men noticed her and told his friend:

-Hey men, take a look at her!

Then everyone was looking at her. She turned around, ran upstairs and locked the door of her room. All she heard was a "GET HER!" which made her frightened. As she looked around she tried to find a place to escape but it was too late. One of the men grabbed her with one hand over her mouth to shut her up and the other around her waist. Misaki never felt so afraid before. What did these men wanted from her?

-Tora we got all the money. What are you going to do with the girl?

Tora just smirked and replied:

-We will take her with us, I'm sure that the Boss is going to love our extra gift we got for him, after all, he needs to have some fun after Erika broke his heart.

Misaki was feeling terrified after what she had heard. She was going to be a 'gift' but she knew what that meant, fulfilling the desires of a man, of some horny man. Oh my god the thing she feared the most had arrived….losing her precious virginity. The men were having a fight together and Tora just let go of her waist to be a part of the fight.

Thank god luck was at her side. She slipped past the man that were too busy arguing and ran for her life. When she got outside, she kept running without looking back, but suddenly she bumped into someone. Misaki turned to look at the person but all she could see was a very cold and cruel stare eating her alive.

-S..Sir p..please I need your help! There are some thieves in my house and they tried to kidnap me. Please help me!

He kept staring at her with indifference and coldness. After a while she heard the footsteps behind and saw the thieves coming. She turned to run again but the strange man stopped her from getting away.

-I'm sorry but you are not going anywhere!

He said that in a very cold and sharp tone that Misaki felt shivers going down her spine.

-Will somebody explain me the meaning of this?

He said pointing his finger at Misaki.

-We thought to bring you a gift Boss! We found her in the house we were robbing and we got her for you.

The word "Boss" made Misaki terrified. This was the man she was being given to. She couldn't get a good look at him because it was very dark.

Usui Takumi turned slowly to the girl he was holding and gave her a cold smile.

-So you are my new slave. This is going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Misaki woke up in a room. It was warm and comfortable but she couldn't recognize whose room was it. It was for sure that it wasn't hers and she was having a terrible headache. How she ended up in there only god knows. All she remembered was….

(FLASHBACK)

-So you are my new slave. This is going to be fun!

After Usui's comment there was silence. Nothing was heard. Absolutly silence! Then one of the kidnapers turned to Usui and said:

-Boss, I was the one that saw the girl and I thought it would be a good idea to bring her to you.

-Boss don't listen to Kanou. I was the one who brought her to you.

-YUKIMURA, KANOU you know very well that I was the one who saw her and gave the idea to bring her to our Boss!

AS always they ended up fighting for their stupid reasons. Usui sighted. It was always like this, they did a lot of things just to catch his eye but every time it was a failure and they ended up arguing. Usui turned his head to look at the girl he was holding. She looked very shocked and scared. He got a good look at her. She was beautiful with her long black hair, her expressive hazel eyes and her red full shaped lips. He was studying her from head to toe. She had a beautiful body. Her thin shirt couldn't hide the fullness of her breast but, what caught his eye was her height. She was tall, very tall, probably 5 feet and 8 inches. She was going to be his and he could do what he wanted with her after all she was his special gift.

'Maybe they brought her to me to make me forget Erika' he thought. Usui frowned . Erika was his girlfriend, well his ex-girlfriend who broke his heart. She was nothing but a bitch who wanted his money and nothing else. After that he started to hate girls and acted cold towards them. Girls were all the same. They wanted nothing but money or sex. Usui stared again at Misaki while he smirked at himself:

'I bet this girl is going to be very interesting. I can't wait to start my fun with her'

Ayuzawa Misaki was terrified. She was shaking, not because of cold. Actually she didn't even feel the cold. How could luck hate her so much? The man she asked help to it turned out to be the 'Boss' himself. He was going to be her owner. How was she going to sleep with a man against her desires. God, only the idea of sharing the same bed with him made her even more frightened.

'What about my mother and sister? What happened to them? Are they Ok?'

Misaki was very busy thinking and didn't notice Usui gripping his hold harder on her hand.

-What is your name girl?

His sharp voice turned her back to earth. She turned slowly to eye him.

-I…I..My name is Ayuzawa Misaki.

Usui smirked at her answer.

-And how old are you Misaki?

Misaki gulped at his stare. He was looking at her so intimately that her heart almost stopped.

-I'm t….twenty…years old.

-Tell me sweet-heart are you married?

He said the 'sweet-heart' with sarcasm. She was sure he didn't like her. Misaki was getting uncomfortable under his constant stare and his questions. What did he want to know? Why couldn't he just do what he had to do and let her go?

-No, I'm not.

Usui couldn't help but grin.

'An untouched girl huh, this is getting more interesting than I thought.'

Usui loved the fact that she was not comfortable with him. He just loved it when girls were scared of him. Before he met Erika he was very sweet kindhearted person…very naïve also. But after what Erika did to him he became the cold selfish scary person. He never actually told anyone what happened with him and Erika. Usui frowned again thinking about her. Why couldn't he just stop thinking about Erika. She didn't deserve to be in his mind. He just wanted to make her vanish from his life.

Misaki waited for the man to say anything else. She got a good look at him before but he was very handsome. His spiky blonde hair looked so soft she wanted to touch them. He had green eyes that showed nothing but coldness. He was very tall and she noticed he had a slim body. He had everything in looks she wanted in a man. She gasped.

'Oh my god what on earth am I thinking? How can I find him attractive when he is nothing but some selfish, cruel and ruthless person?

Misaki couldn't stay there anymore. She thought for a plane to attack the man and get rid of him because the others were having a fight and they seemed to be involved deeply in their argue, like there was nothing else but just them and their fight.

When she noticed that Usui was still thinking about…whoever she didn't want to know, she kicked his leg hard. After she was freed by his hard grip she ran away into the forest near the village. It didn't take long before a house came to the view. She ran faster to reach the house when she felt something hit her and then everything went black.

Usui screamed. The girl kicked him too hard. That little witch. Tora, Kanou and Yukimura stopped their argue to see what was going on.

-Boss what happened?

-Your gift for me happened to kick me hard. Go find her and bring her to me.

They ran on the forest direction. Kanou was very fast in running, faster than the others….not faster than Usui but he was better than Tora and Yukimura. To them Usui was a perfection in every aspect. He knew kung fu, he was super intelligent and he was cool. Suddenly in front of him was the girl. He ran faster to catch up with her . When he was only some inches away he told her to stop but she kept running. Kanou had no other choice. He hited her in her head and she fainted immediately. As the others catch up with him, Kanou turned to face Usui and to ask him apology for what he did. But Usui's evil smirk stopped him.

-Good job Kanou. You always impress me with your skills. You did well!

Yukimura and Tora seemed to be in fire. Kanou just got compliments from the boss. Usui never did compliments. They had risked their life for him and he didn't even thank them.

-Boss, where should I take the girl?

-Take her inside the house and put her in my bedroom. She will get a very big surprise by the time she awakes.

(End Flashback)

Misaki was very confused. Her head hurt like hell. Where were the men that kidnaped her and the blonde hair man? Were they gone and they freed her after seeing how troublesome she was? She hoped so. With this thought, her heart was filled with optimism. She was free now.

Her joy didn't last when the bedroom's room was opened and Usui with nothing but a towel came in. He had his usual smirk on his face.

-Well good morning my little girl! I hope you slept well.

Misaki was blushing all shades of red. She had never seen a man so naked before. He was more muscular than he seemed. He came closer to the bed while she tried to get away. He caught her waist with both hands. The next thing she knew was that he was on top of her. She tried to make him move but it was impossible.

-LET GO OF ME OR I WILL KICK YOU AGAIN!

Her threat was nothing to Usui. He looked down at the girl trying to struggle underneath him. When he blocked every part of her body to provide any other action she couldn't move anymore. He smirked down at her. She was totally in his mercy now.

-I'm warning you let go of me or….

Usui silenced her with a very hard kiss. Misaki had her eyes wide open. Why was this happening to her? After a few seconds Usui broke the kiss to look at Misaki and he was self-satisfied.

-You are such a troublesome girl aren't you? Well, it seems like I have to tame you. Get ready to pay what you did to me you little bitch!

End chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-You are such a troublesome girl aren't you? Well, it seems like I have to tame you. Get ready to pay what you did to me you little bitch!

After his statement, Misaki struggled harder. It couldn't be like this. She had to free herself. She just couldn't let him have his way with her and take her virginity. After a few tries to free herself, Misaki realized how hopeless she was. He hadn't budged an inch. If this wasn't enough the horrid man was laughing at her. Misaki was getting furious. How dared he underestimate her! She kept throwing punches at him, but that only made him laugh harder. After he calmed down he looked down ate her.

-This was very fun. It's been a long time since when I last laughed so hard. Anyway your stupid action won't work on me so let's get back to where we were…Ah yes the payback time!

As he kissed her again, Misaki realized there was nothing she could do to escape from him. He was kissing her hard again. She couldn't breathe, not with her mouth locked with his. When he let go of her Misaki was sure her lips were swollen. This was the most horrible thing ever for her.

-Ah Misa-chan,your lips taste so good! He said in a husky voice.

It was only then when she saw in his eyes: Fire,desire,lust. The look in his eyes made her tremble.

-Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be very gentle with you.

Misaki spit on his face. He was going to be gentle with her? Ha! Bullshit! Totally Bullshit!

Usui was furious now. How dared she spat on his face! She was a hard one. Indeed she was. But if she wanted the hard way she was getting it in the hard way. As he grabbed her neck he spoke in a low threatening voice.

-If you want it the hard way all you had to do was ask, but since you're so impatient I'll give it to you right now.

Then he started to rip of her clothes. Misaki froze. What had she done?

'Stupid, stupid, stupid Misaki, you wanted to rescue yourself and look what you did? How will you…..'

Misaki stopped thinking when she heard Usui's groan. He had her shirt ripped and he was staring at her breast. She blushed and wanted to cover herself. Unfortunately she couldn't.

-P…please don't touch me.

Usui smiled at her. It wasn't a cold smile. It was a warm and sweet one.

-Sorry dear but I don't think I can do what you asked me now. It's too late to say that.

He lowered his head to kiss her neck. Misaki had tears in her eyes. She never wanted her first time to be like this. Even though she didn't care about men, secretly she wanted one day to get married and lose her virginity to the man she loved. This didn't feel right.

-Please….stop it.

Usui didn't hear her, he continued to kiss her neck not hearing any of her pleadings.

-I'm begging you. Let me go!

He looked up at her and smirked.

-Why is it now that you are pleading me to let you go? With that head of yours I see that it will be hard to turn down your pride!

Misaki ignored him and just said:

-Are you going to let me go?

-Yes I will…

Misaki wanted to jump from joy. All she needed was to let her pride down and beg.

-…after you pay back what you did!

All her hopes settled down. It sucks the fact that fate is never in her side. When he kissed her again, it was different. He was kissing her more gently and passionately. He opened her lips with his tongue and tasted her mouth. The kiss was better than he thought and she was so unexperienced. He loved the fact he was going to be the first one to make her a woman. What surprised him the most was when she kissed him back. Was she enjoying this? He hoped so. He was about to kiss her on the neck again when suddenly….

Knock, Knock!

Usui broke the kiss cursing: "Who dared to interrupt him in this critical time?"

-Who is it?

He asked in a sharper tone than he intended.

-Ummmm, It's Yukimura Boss. We've got a problem and we need to talk to you.

"This better be important otherwise I'll snap their necks, stupid people!" He got dressed but before he left he turned his head toward Misaki. He gave her a wink and said:

-Don't worry babe, we'll finish this another time! Don't think you can escape from me!

Then he left. Misaki was so confused. Just a minute ago he was on top of her, kissing her with passion then he left furious. If he wouldn't leave who knows what he'd be doing. Misaki blushed when she realized how much she enjoyed his kiss, and worse, she kissed him back. She wondered when she was going to taste his lips again. It had affected her so much.

'No, no, no! I didn't enjoy it. I don't want it again. Why can't I stop thinking him doing perverted things to me?'

With a sigh she got up and tried to find some clothes on the closet because Usui ripped them off. What was going to happen next? Who knows…

Meanwhile:

-Boss, we are sorry to interrupt you but we have a problem!

-Which is?

Kanou looked at Yukimura who made a sign to him to continue his speech.

-There were two men in the morning. According to their uniforms they were guards. They asked if we had seen a girl with black hair, brown eyes. First we didn't know what they were talking about, but after they showed us the picture we realized it was the girl we kidnapped last night.

-What's the problem here?

-What if they return and ask us again about her? Wouldn't it be better if we return the girl before she causes any trouble?

Usui gave them a cold smile.

-I don't plan to return the girl. If they return we will lie again. But forget it. I will never let the girl go. Whatever happens she is mine now!

Misaki was in the room standing in the window and admiring the view. It was getting dark now. She had been alone since when the blonde haired man left. Her stomach made an embarrassing noise. She was hungry. She didn't eat anything and she was starving.

The door opened. A young man with green hair came in. He had a dish with food for her. She remembered him. One of her kidnappers from yesterday!

-The Boss asked me to bring you food so I did as I was ordered.

He had a sweet voice, like a child. Misaki wondered how old was he.

She took the plate and thanked the boy for bringing her food.

Ummmm is there anything else I can do for you?

Misaki turned her head to see him. He was so innocent and cute.

-Can I ask you something?

Yukimura looked surprised. He didn't expect her to talk to him.

-Y…yes you can!

-How old are you?

-I'm 16.

-Are you in school?

-No,I left school because I started working for the Boss.

-Why do you work for him? "Your Boss"?

Yukimura looked at her angry.

-Look you may be his gift but you don't have the right to offend him. He is perfect. We all wish to be like him someday. So don't underestimate him.

After this he left the room. Misaki stared at the closed door while thinking 'Where did I go wrong?'

Midnight:

When Usui returned to his room he saw the girl sleeping on his bed. She looked so adorable. As he undressed he got slowly on the bed. Then he pulled the girl closer to him. She mumbled something on her sleep. Usui just smiled and stroked her hair.

-Soon Dear, very soon…

To be continued…

So chapter 3 is done...what do you think? Is it good? Bad? And thank you for your reviews. Love ya :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Ahhhhhhh, what a beautiful day!'

Misaki woke up admiring the view. The sun was shining so bright. Birds were flying free in the sky and singing their song happily. Everything was so perfect. As she stretched she was getting ready to get up when….

-Where are you going? It's too early to get up so go back to your sleep.

Misaki turned her head to look at the blonde haired man lying on his side next to her, with his head resting on his hand. He looked so handsome at the moment. His hair was a mess and he had a very sensual smile on his lips. Misaki gulped when she noticed how deeply he was looking at her.

-You were awake all night?

He grinned widely at her.

-No, I wasn't but I sure enjoyed watching you sleeping most of my time. You made those cute faces and noises on your sleep, I couldn't resist!

Misaki blushed red. He was teasing her. She was sure about that. The most embarrassing was that he had been watching her while she was sleeping. That bastard! She hoped he did nothing to her while she was sleeping otherwise she'd kill him.

Usui was so satisfied at the moment. He made the girl embarrassed with his teasing. Maybe she wasn't annoyed by men before, but a girl like her it was hard not to get noticed. She had a deep frown at the moment. She looked like she was going to kill someone. Was she mad at him? God, he hoped so…

Misaki got up and tried to find her pants, but they were nowhere to be found. She turned to ask him but stopped at his pleased look. Something was wrong with this man!

-Where are my pants?

-Your pants, if I remember correctly are ripped and in the trash.

Misaki got furious. That son of a bitch had ripped her pants! How could he be so impudent!

-When did you rip my pants?

She asked gritting her teeth.

-Well my dear Misaki if you don't remember then let me refresh your memory. Yesterday while we were making out I ripped your shirt and pants too. But you were too involved in our kiss that you didn't even notice!

Misaki was sure her face was red like a tomato now. How could she forget about her clothes? She didn't notice her pants being ripped but her shirt yes.

Usui was looking entertained by Misaki. She looked so confused and troubled.

-But anyways don't bother. I'll give you some of my clothes. I bet you'd look very sexy in them!

Misaki rolled her eyes. This man was very bold and perverted in his comments. She didn't exactly know how to deal with him because she never dealed with any man before, especially with a man like this one. Trying to change subject she realized how much she needed a bath.

-I need to have a bath! Can you please tell me where the bathroom is?

Usui looked at her from head to toes. Yes, indeed she needed a shower. He nodded and leaded the way to the bathroom. Before she closed the door he caught her arm to bring her closer to him and whispered in her ear:

"-Remember if you get bored with your bath, you can ask me to join you…you know,"-his voice became so sensual and deep, "-I'd be absolutely delighted to please you!"

Misaki pulled him away and with a small grin she responded:

-I appreciate your offer but I have to turn it down…after all it's more fun when it's only me and my bath. So my answer is NO!

She shouted the door on his face and was delighted to hear him swear. She prepared the hot water in the bath tub and then added the essence in the water.

Slowly she got into the tub, letting the hot water touch her skin. How much she missed this feeling. It seemed like forever since the last time she had a bath. Relaxing at the feeling she closed her eyes and slowly started to drift on a deep sleep.

MEANWHILE:

Usui was in his bedroom getting dressed. He was wearing his favorite white shirt and his favorite black pants. The truth is he wasn't even looking at the clothes he was wearing because his mind was on a certain black haired girl with hazel eyes. He couldn't stop thinking of her on the bath tub, with no clothes on, and her wet skin…

'Ahhhhhhh what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about her?'

Usui was never the type of man who went after women; they were the ones who went after him. He was always very successful with them thanks to his handsomeness and his gentleman side. It was so painful that Erika profited with this side of him and changed him drastically. He wondered where he would be if Erika would have never appeared in his life. He'd be happy with his family. He'd have a lovable wife and children too. But that was impossible. It was a dream that would never come true. Not after the way Erika descended him. He left the room sighing and thinking how stupid he was to believe woman. After all they were all the same!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Misaki was in a deep sleep. She was dreaming about her mother who had her usual delightful smile and her sister with her cute face. It was so nice to see them again. Misaki felt like smiling herself after seeing they were doing great. How much she missed them! Sometimes she wondered if she would ever see them again. But suddenly they vanished, just to be replaced by an ugly dream….there were three men that looked so scary in her eyes. She had no strength to face them all, she could just yell. Then there was another man. He kept looking at her so hungrily that was sending shivers down her spine. He was smirking at her:

-With or without your desire, you are mine now!

As he began to touch her, she yelled:

-HELP! PLEASE HELP ME! H….

-Misaki, Misaki come on open your eyes. Wake up!

Misaki opened her eyes just to find herself on the bathtub. She was breathing heavily and her heart was beating so fast. Then she realized she was gripping Usui's shirt so hard it was going to rip. When she noticed what she was doing she let go of his shirt and tried to cover herself.

-You pervert! What the hell are you doing here? Can't you see that I'm naked! GET OUT!

Usui didn't even move, but he stared at Misaki. He could see she was still frightened from her dream, so he had to calm her down. In one move he caught her face and crushed his lips on hers.

Misaki had her eyes wide open. His kiss was so warm and welcoming she accepted it. This kiss was making her forget about her dream. Her heart was beating fast again but this time from the emotion Usui was making her feel. It was so wonderful and indescribable. She felt again those butterflies on her stomach and that warm felling down. How could he make her feel like that?

Usui broke the kiss and touched her cheek very gently.

-Do you feel better now?

Misaki opened her eyes to look at him. He kissed her to make her feel better and he was so gentle with her. How sweet!

-Y…yes, I'm so much better.

-I guess I have to fix it now huh!

-Misaki was confused. What was he going to fix? She saw him looking on the door's direction and noticed that it was broken. He began to rub the back of his head and said:

-I had to break it down so I could reach you. You scared the hell out of me, Misaki!

She began to feel a little guilty for making him worry but from the other side she liked it. He actually was showing her he was a human and he had feelings. She was so glad to start knowing this side of his…

-Please can you get out so I can cover myself with the towel?

Suddenly his perverted attitude was back. He totally forgot she was naked. He gave her a smirk and said:

-No I'm not leaving so you can get the towel and cover yourself in front of me…after all this won't be the first time you are going to do this or better you are going to stay naked the whole time without covering yourself..

Misaki was blushing. This man had so much effect on her. Her cheeks were always red when he said things like this but she had to go and get dressed because she was freezing.

-THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M TELLING YOU TO LEAVE!

Usui went outside with a chuckle. How cute she was when she got mad. He wanted to bother this side of hers more. It was really interesting.

The minute Usui left, Misaki got off the tube and covered herself with a towel. Then she went fast, almost running in his bedroom. She dried herself and went in the closet to find some clothes. She got a blue shirt and some blue jeans. Even though they didn't fit her, she didn't mind. They were very comfortable and soft. Misaki turned to the window and saw outside. All she could think of was her family. She missed them so much.

"Mom….Suzana…where are you? Are you ok? I wish I could be with you again; eating bunny apples, spending time together, and talking about husbands even though that subject disturbed me. I miss those times when I used to play with children different games. Those games hide and seek, the cop and the thief, how many times I escaped from prison and I was the….wait a minute….ESCAPE …"

Misaki was deep in her thought when suddenly:

-Escape, a plan to escape is all I need…..

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-What do you want?

Yukimura shivered at the sharp tone of her voice. Misaki was sitting in the bed, looking outside the window. He noticed she was in a very bad mood. When she turned her face to see him, he swallowed hard. Her face was so dark. It wasn't her fault, she had been staying inside the room for many days without enjoying the warm sun.

-I..I just came to bring food..i thought you were hungry.

Misaki just stared at him without saying a word. He came over the bed to leave the dish filled with food on the table. Before he left he turned to look at her again. Yes, she looked stressed and sad. But he couldn't do anything about it. After all she belonged to The Boss and not to him. With that he left the room deep in thought.

….

-How are we going to get rid of him Boss?-The guard of the village was here again to ask for the girl,- What are we going to do?

Usui was looking at Tora and Kanou. They informed him this morning that they had a problem to discuss with him. Really this guard was so annoying, but he had made it clear that he was not handing Misaki back whatever happened.

-Why don't you just hand the girl back, Boss so we can get rid of this problem?

Usui smirked at them.

-Tora, Kanou! I didn't expect you to be such cowards! You have been in bigger trouble before. Don't tell me you actually fear this guard.

Tora and Kanou both flushed a bit. They didn't want to disappoint him no matter what, but this was going to far.

-But Boss wouldn't it be better if…

-I don't want to hear anything of that has to do with handing Misaki back, because I won't. After all she is my gift that you made to me, and gifts can not be taken back!

Kanou and Tora were looking at each other. The message was clear "Our Boss is going crazy". Usui just glared at them if they had anything else to say. He really wanted to stay all the day with Misaki and have some fun with her.

-When are you going to let her go, Boss?

Usui turned his head toward Tora and gave him his evil smile.

-When I will get tired of her.

He said that so simply but inside his head he was saying 'Never, she is mine now'.

-Actually the only reason we brought her to you was for you to forget Erika and…Ouch!

Kanou hit Tora on the back hard to make him shut up. He wasn't supposed to say that, yet he did. Damn! He turned his head to see Usui's reaction. He didn't seem mad, as a matter of fact he was grinning widely at them.

-Tora, Tora Erika belongs to the past now. I don't care for her anymore. Not as long as I have my girl Misaki.

Tora and Kanou were both shocked at his reaction. Whenever they discussed abot Erika he would get depressed or very mad. Usui smirked when he noticed that they had nothing else what to say. He then turned to leave but before he left he turned again much serious this time.

-And never bring Erika up in any discussion. She is dead to me!

….

Yukimura knocked on the door again, when he heard no answer he got in and saw Misaki sitting in the middle of the bed but she seemed worse than before.

-What do you want here again?

Yukimura was confused. Why was he here? Misaki noticed he was having trouble thinking.

-Look if you came here to annoy me, then better leave. I'm not in mood.

-Ummmm…I actually came to ask you if you want to go out and enjoy the day. You have been in here for many days.

Misaki looked at him in disbelief. Was he toying around with her? No, she didn't think so. After all he seemed a sincere boy.

-If you don't want to….

-NO, NO, I would love to come outside. I missed to feel the fresh air and enjoy the beautiful days.

Yukimura smiled. He did it. Her face was more alive now and she looked more enthusiastic.

-Come on then.

He opened the door wider to let her go first. She seemed very happy to finally leave the room that had become like 'prison'.

…

Once they got outside Misaki was running around and laughing like a 5 year old girl. Yukimura couldn't help but smile at her childish reaction. She came running toward Yukimura and gave him a big hug. This got him of guard.

-Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much I needed to get out of that place.

Yukimura was very happy he could finally get rid of her sad face. She couldn't stop giggling now. He sat on the grass looking at her. After a while Misaki sat right next to Yukimura.

-Ne, Yukimura, can I ask you something?

-Of course you can.

-How did you meet Usui, "Your Boss"?

Yukimura looked away and started to remember.

Well it was when…

(FLASHBACK)

-Ikkun please stop it, I'm begging you.

-Shiroyan did you hear that? He is begging us to stop.

-Hahahahaha Yukimura you are such a loser!

Yukimura was just going home after school when the two men he hated the most and always bullied him went after him. He tried to run but they caught him quickly and went in a hidden corner. They started to beat him. They were always beating him for no specific reason, just for fun. This men were Shiroyan and Ikkun, the most popular and strong men in school. They loved to bully the others especially Yukimura.

Yukimura was covered in blood. He couldn't move anymore. They kept punching him and laughing at him for his weakness.

-Stop touching him!

Ikkun and Shiroyan turned to see who said that. There stood a man totally calm, leaning against the wall.

-You, how dare you say that? You don't know with who are you talking! We are going to rip you apart!

They came closer to him to attack but the man was faster and stronger, they didn't stand a chance against him. He knew martial arts. When they realized how they couldn't beat him, Ikkun and Shiroyan left running. The man came closer to Yukimura to see his condition. He was injured very badly. Yukimura opened one eye to see his savior.

-Th…Thank You for s…saving me.

The man smiled.

-You are welcome, my friend. My name is Usui Takumi and I will teach you to protect yourself from these bullies!

(END FLASHBACK)

When he finished the story, Yukimura sighed remembering those horrible times. Misaki felt very sorry for the boy. He seemed very kind and innocent. How could they bully him?

Yukimura looked up at the sky then he turned to Misaki with a smile.

-Shall we go back now? I'm sure the Boss will get sick worried if he doesn't see you inside the room.

Misaki rolled her eyes. She was having a great time here and she didn't feel like seeing Usui. She nodded her head and got up. Yukimura was about to open the door when he felt something hitting him in the head. The next thing he knew was dark.

-Gomen, Yukimura but I had to….

To Be Continued

Chapter 5 is done :)...I'm sorry it took so long but i've been very busy with my exams and homework...What do you think for chapter 5? Is it good, ok or bad? Thank you for your reviews... LOVE YA ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Gomen , Yukimura, but I had to….

Misaki was running towards the forest. She felt very guilty for hitting Yukimura, but she had to do it. He was the only gentle and kind boy there. If she stayed there she would have become his friend, that was for sure. Thinking about his past and his suffering she felt even worse for hitting him. He did not deserve it, if there was someone who deserved to be hit that would be the one and only Usui Takumi. That man who dared to touch her, kiss her in perverted ways. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so bad anymore.

'Yes, I don't have to feel guilty for anything. He kidnapped me, tried to rape me and who knows what else. That's why I hit Yukimura, to escape from him, from Usui'

With this thought she started to run faster into the forest. It was true she lived in this village for many years and she went into this forest many times, but now it seemed like an endless jungle. When she finally escaped to go back to her mum and sister this had to happen, loose into the forest. Cursing under her mouth Misaki continued walking even though she had no idea where she was.

'Great this is all I need, just great! I'm lost now!'

She felt like crying. Why did life have to be so cruel with her? She was kidnapped, almost raped, taken away from her family, and finally when she escaped this had to happen?

Trying to ignore these feelings and to keep walking she brought on her mind the thought that she was safe from Usui now and there was no chance he'd find her again.

'I have to stop pitying myself…I'm a strong woman. I escaped from Usui and im going to find my way back home.'

Once again she started to run and find her way back home…

…

-OUCH! My head hurts so much!

Yukimura opened his eyes and looked around to see where he was. He was lying on the ground, with his head throbbing like hell.

-W…What just happened?

Then he started to remember everything that happened. He took Misaki outside to enjoy the day because she was very sad, then they talked about how he meet his Boss, and when he was ready to go inside he felt something hit his head then the world turned black. He got up immediately and looked around to find any sign of Misaki, but she was nowhere to be seen.

-Where could she be?

Then a bell ringed on his head. She had escaped! If the Boss finds out…

-Yo Yukimura, what are you doing?

Yukimura jumped of the sudden voice. He turned around to come face to face with…Tora.

-You look like you just saw a ghost, man are you ok?

Yukimura couldn't seem to find an answer, because he knew in one way or on another way he was so dead now.

-I…I..I'm..

He was about to answer that he was not ok when Usui came into the view with a very angry look. Yukimura gulped at the look of his Boss, he'd better start making his Will now.

-Yo Boss what's up? What's with the dark look? You look like you are going to kill someone.

Usui just ignored Tora and turned to Yukimura with his frown getting deeper.

-Where is Misaki, Yukimura? Because when I left the room the last time she was there, and now she is not. Mind telling me where she is?

Yukimura started shaking in fear. Even though his voice was very calm his look could kill, and he was sure he was dead now.

-Ummm…..well Boss…you see…

-Yukimura, stop stuttering and tell me where she is now!

'Oh god how am I going to say this. Why am I so stupid?'

-Well..I took Misaki out because she seemed very sad being isolated inside of four walls for a very long time. So I took her outside to enjoy the beautiful day and then when we were ready to go inside I ummm, I felt something hit my head and everything turned black. I don't know where she is now Boss.

Yukimura was talking the whole time with his head down because he wasn't ready yet to face his Boss. He knew he was very furious.

-Is that so?

Yukimura was surprised by his soft voice but when he looked up he was met a murderous look. It was surprising the fact the he was still standing on the ground.

-Tora let's go and find her. I don't trust this useless fool to go and look for my girl. He does nothing but mistakes. Let's go now!

Tora looked down at the young boy with his head down, refusing to look up. He knew Yukimura was ready to break down and cry, after all he was the most sensitive from them. He felt sorry for him but he did a big unforgivable mistake. Then he turned to go behind his Boss to find that girl. 'Damn that bitch for causing so many troubles. I can't believe the Boss still wants her after all this. Damn!'

….

Misaki felt a wave of relief when she saw a small house In front of her.

'Thank god no I'm safe. I'm away from Usui and I know he is not going to find me anymore'

She came closer to look at the house. It was small but it seemed nice enough to live in there. She noticed the light on inside the house. She knocked on the door without thinking twice after all she needed a place to stay and it was dark already.

-Hello there how can I help you?

Misaki looked up to see a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall, not taller than Usui but still taller than her. He had a scar on his face that gave him the look of a bad boy. Misaki noticed how stong and cold his voice was. Great she was stuck with another Usui.

-I'm sorry for knocking on your door so late sir but I'm lost and I need a place to stay. Can I stay here just for tonight please? Tomorrow I will leave this place early morning.

The boy looked at her with a hard look, then she noticed his eyes traveling up and down her body, there was a little smirk on his face.

-Of course you can stay here, please come inside and make yourself comfortable.

Misaki came inside and was surprised to see a nice and neat place. The house was very warm and comfortable. The moment she sat on the sofa she couldn't help but admire the place. Everything was in a perfect condition here. A very warm and tidy house, she loved it.

-Ah and by the way I forgot to tell you my name is Hinata Shintani. Do you mind giving me your name beautiful lady?

-My name is Misaki, sir and is very nice to meet you.

-Well can I get you something to drink Misaki?

-Just water is fine, thank you.

When he left, Misaki couldn't help but think about the way he was looking at her. It was the same look Usui gave to her, like he was eating her with his eyes. Suddenly this place wasn't very comfortable anymore for her. She needed to leave that place now before this man did something to her.

-Well I'm back my dear Misaki and here is your water. I hope you are enjoying the time in here.

Misaki was trying not to look at the man in front of her who was staring at her like a prey. She needed to make an excuse now to leave this place.

-Umm sir can i..

-No, no my dear do not address me with sir, I'm twenty-four years old and I'm still young after all. You can address me with Hinata.

His voice was growing huskier and he looked like he was ready to jump her every moment. God what did she do to deserve this!

-As I was saying sir, er I mean Hinata I just remembered that I need to leave because my umm…. My family will be worried if I don't return back home.

All of a sudden Hinata started to laugh. He was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. Misaki was shocked at this. Did she say something funny because she was sure she didn't. When his laughter calmed he looked at her with a smile.

-My dear Misaki, you suck at telling lies. Just a moment ago you told me you were lost and now you want to leave? It's night already so you are going to stay here.

Misaki was regretting her decision now. Why the hell did she tell him the truth at first? Now she was stuck in here with a man that was nothing she imagined he would be.

'If only Usui finds me here I would kiss him from happiness'

Then she almost slapped herself. Usui ? Why did she bring him on her mind?

Too busy thinking Misaki did not notice that Hinata was already near her and his arm sneaking around her waist. Then he got closer to her ear to lick her earlobe when…

SLAP!

He was shocked when Misaki's hand made contact with his face. When he turned around he was even more shocked to see her ready to kill him for doing that. It had been a long time since when he had a girl like this. She was exactly the type he wanted, the hard one. Tonight was his night and he was going to enjoy his fun in maximum. He grinned at the dark frown on her face. Yes, she was what he wanted and he knew that from the moment he saw her when he opened the door.

-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

Hinata couldn't help but think how sexy she looked when she was mad. So without bothering about her outburst he caught her head hard and locked his lips with hers. Her lips tasted way better than he thought. Damn, he wanted to eat every inch of her.

Misaki was feeling very sick she wanted to vomit. Why did this happen to her all the time? She must be cursed or something. She had to find a way to escape this jerk or else she was finished. She kicked his shin very hard and when he let go of her she started running towards the door and left without looking back. She heard his yelling and then his footsteps. She was feeling so hopeless at the moment nothing could help her but running faster.

Then she bumped into something very hard and fell over. She looked up to see a furious Usui Takumi standing there. For the moment she was speechless, she just couldn't find any word to say. And his gaze was very hard on her.

-What do you think you are doing Misaki?

She shivered at his soft voice but she knew he was going to yell at her later. He was controlling himself now. Then he picked her up from the ground and carried her bridal style. He was about to leave when…

-LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE YOU BASTARD!

Usui turned to see the man who dared to call Misaki his girl and couldn't help but be shocked.

Yes in front of him was standing the man who ruined his life, the man whom Erkia cheated on him, and the man he swore to kill the next time he saw him…Gritting his teeth his hold on Misaki tightened while Hinata looked uncomfortable himself.

-It's good to see you again…Hinata Shintani. You better be ready because we have some unfinished business together!

To Be Continued!

Hello :) Im sorry for posting chapter 6 so late and thank you so much for your reviews..Love ya all ^^

Angel Forever Yours


	7. Chapter 7

This Chapter Contains Lemon. You Have Been Warned.

Chapter 7

-It's good to see you again…Hinata Shintani. You better be ready because we have some unfinished business together!

Hinata was standing there looking like someone just told him the date of the end of his life. No, for him it was really the end of his life. He couldn't believe that the day when he'd be face to face with Usui Takumi was this close. He was not ready for this, not yet.

'And to think that I'm in this mess because of Erkia, that bitch' he thought bitterly. He had fallen for her charms since the first day he met her. She had seduced him and lied to him for everything. He never knew she was Usui s fiancé or that she came from a rich family. He was her victim and realization was like a bucket with ice on his face to him. The moment he knew the truth he decided it was best to hide or otherwise Usui would find him and kill him. He never thought it would ever happen like this, never like this. Hinata tried to get over it and say something to Usui but nothing came out. He was growing more nervous by the look Usui was giving him, like they say 'if looks would kill I'd be dead'.

Usui on the other hand was getting more and more furious every second. He wanted to kill this man so much! If it was another person in Usui's place, he would find it hilarious the look on Hinata's face and how speechless he was, but no, Usui was far from amused, he was mad. He totally forgot for Misaki that was still on his arms looking at the two men back and forth with a confused look on her face.

-Did the cat eat your tongue Shintani?

Hinata shivered at his calm voice. He knew that Usui was furious but was controlling himself. He really didn't know what to say to him to save from this situation. Would begging help? He was 100% sure that it was not going to help.

-I never thought we would ever meet Usui Takumi. I'm sure this is a very unpleasant surprise for both of us. Whatever you have to say to me just say it man but I want to let you know that I also was Erika's victim and that she used me to and…

-SHUT UP!

Hinata was so into his grumbles that he failed to see Usui's punch straight on his face. His outburst was full of rage to. Hinata fell on the ground with a loud thud. He tried to recover and to get up but Usui wasn't finished with him. He kicked him hard on his gut making Hinata fall back again. This was the day Usui was going to let everything out, the hate he held for this man, for destroying his life, for ruining his relationship with Erika. He looked down at Hinata and saw he was still laying down in pain, but this did not please him. Usui wanted him dead and only then he would be pleased.

Misaki couldn't believe what was happening. First Usui was carrying her bridal style and squeezing her in anger then she was on the ground while Usui's fist made contact with Hinata's face. She could see the rage on Usui's body, how he tensed when he saw Hinata and how hard his breathing became. She had never seen Usui this angry before and she had to admit that he was scary in her eyes. She started to feel sorry for Hinata at the moment. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that something had happened in the past with the two of them. And who was Erika?

She watched in horror as Usui kept kicking Hinata ,while the poor man was bleeding and was trying to protect himself but Usui didn't stop or rather he couldn't stop. He said that they had some unfinished business together before didn't he? Whatever it was it seemed to have bothered Usui for a long time and now he was releasing his fury.

Misaki looked around to see if there was someone coming to stop Usui and his beating, but no there was no one at all. She knew she had to stop Usui before he did something he'd regret later. She went to him and tried to get a hold of his arms to stop his beating but Usui kept kicking him and saying some things she really couldn't understand.

-USUI STOP!

Usui stopped and turned to face Misaki. She was shocked to see tears running through his face. He looked so angry, so mad yet so sad and lonely. Misaki rubbed his arms and tried to calm him down. Hinata was bleeding very heavily on the ground. He needed help immediately. She turned to look at Usui again and saw that he had closed his eyes and was trying to calm himself. Suddenly they heard a shouting..

-Oi Boss where are you? Boss?

Misaki recognized Tora's voice from far. She looked at Usui again to see he still had his eyes closed.

-Tora this way! We are this way!

In less than a minute Tora was there together with Kanou. They were looking at Usui and Misaki then they saw Hinata covered in blood.

-What the hell happened here? Boss what happened?

They were both looking at Usui for answers but he didn't give any explanation at all. He was looking at Misaki and seemed deep in thought. Kanou looked at Misaki to seek any answer from her but she was silent. She was looking at Hinata worried and when she tried to go and help him Usui stopped her.

-Kanou, Tora take care of him. I'm going back home.

With this he took Misaki In his arms and left without waiting for any other comment from Tora or Kanou. All he was thinking now was the punishment he was going to give to Misaki. There was no more Erika or Hinata in his life. He released all his fury he had inside and now nothing else mattered but his Misaki. The thought of her punishment on his mind almost made him smirk. He looked down at her in his arms. She was looking around as if to find anything to save her. His hold on her tightens as she looked at him straight in the eyes then. She looked like a scared rabbit that was trapped. He loved every minute of this and as some dirty thought run through his head he let a smirk appear on his face.

-U..Usui let go of let go of me. Why are you smiling for?

Usui cupped her face with one hand and brought his face closer to hers.

-My dear Misaki you did something you shouldn't have done and now you are going to pay the price for that. You are mine and even if you try to run and hide I will still find you again and again so, never do that again Misaki.

Usui then kissed her, not sweet and gentle but hard and rough. When he shoved his tongue inside her mouth Misaki's eyes opened wide. She was never kissed like this, never. He was the man she hated but she had to admit that he was e magnificent kisser. Some moments later he let go of her lips and grinned at her. Misaki shivered when she understood the look on his eyes. They were full with cruel and dirty intentions. She was getting really scared every second. When she tried to kick him in order to escape he saw right through her and stopped her.

-You did it once don't think it will work the second time!

Misaki swallowed and saw that they were inside Usui's house already. She blinked a few times. How the hell did they get there so fast without her noticing? When he passed by Yukimura, she noticed the cold look he gave to her. So unlike every other look he had given before. She couldn't help but feel guilty. The only person who had mercy for her was giving her the cold shoulder, and she knew she deserved it.

When they got inside Usui's room he dropped her on the bed and locked the door. He turned to Misaki only to see she had hoped out of the bed and was trying to find things to hit him with. The little vixen was amusing him but he had not forgotten how mad he was when he found out she had escaped or when he found her on the forest. If the incident with Yukimura hadn't happen he would have punished her right there where he found her. Misaki was hitting him with whatever her hands caught but he avoided them as they were nothing. She was different from the other women and he would make sure that after tonight she'd realize that she was his and his only.

Usui moved towards her and was eyeing her like a prey. When she reached for a glass to hit him he caught her hands and brought her to his bed again. Then he got on top of her with one hand holding her hands above her head and his legs were between her legs to keep them open. He knew she was going to struggle but that made it even more amusing for him. The sight of her trapped underneath him was turning him on.

-Usui you bastard let go of me! I'm telling you to let me go! U…

He silenced her with a hard kiss. Misaki's eyes were once again wide open. She didn't want this. This was the thing she was keeping for her weeding night. That night she had dreamt so many times. She didn't want this with a stranger who claimed her as his. She had to stop this immediately. When Usui shoved his tongue inside her mouth she bit it hard. Usui snickered and then looked down at her. Licking his lips he brought his mouth to her ear.

-I just love the fact that you are feisty, it turns me on.

Then he started to lick her earlobe. Misaki was trying hard not to enjoy the new feelings he was giving to her and to keep fighting him but so far she was losing. Usui stopped sucking on her earlobe just to suck on her neck. Misaki bit her lip hard to hold back a moan when he sucked on her sweet spot on her neck. After a while he left her neck to look at her from head to toes, she was so overdressed to him. He caught her clothes and ripped them off her body leaving her only in a bra and panties. Misaki blushed when she noticed his gaze on her body. She was glad she could release one hand from his grasp and slapped his cheek. Usui couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun or rather he never had so much fun with a woman. He loved difficult women and Misaki was one of them. He didn't say anything to her just smiled cruelly and bent down to nuzzle her neck. He loved everything about her. She was a goddess to him.

-P…Please U-Usui stop it.

He grinned on her neck and kept nuzzling her neck. Her skin tasted delicious he could stay kissing every inch of her body every day. Usui ripped her bra leaving her only in panties. He was dying to claim every part of hers. She had very beautiful breast. Not to small and not too big, just the way he loved it. He cupped one on his hand and noticed how it fit perfectly. She was absolutely beautiful. He looked up only to meet a very red faced Misaki. She had her head on the side avoiding his stare. This was way too embarrassing for her to handle. She couldn't help the yelp that escaped from her mouth when he started to toy with her breast. He licked one another and couldn't get enough of the sounds Misaki was making. His hand went down to her body to touch her womanhood. He smirked on her breast when Misaki couldn't hold back a loud moan when he touched her there. She arched when she felt his finger into her womanhood. Usui took off her panties and felt a wave of satisfaction when he noticed she was wet. Without wasting time he took off his clothes and pressed his manhood to hers. He looked down at her flashed face before entering into her. She was very tight and wet but Usui knew she was a virgin and he would take it slow this time. There would be plenty of other times to do it rough.

-Usui please take it off. It hurts please take it off.

He stopped getting further so she could get used to his size. He saw the tears on her face and reached out a hand to her cheek. When he felt her body relax he started moving within her again and felt her barrier rip open. Misaki gasped out loud at the painful feeling. Usui bent down to kiss her deeply. When he knew it was time to move in her he did, back and forth. He saw Misaki close her eyes and pursue her lips in a thin line. He didn't know if she did because of the pleasure or pain or maybe both of them. After a little he felt his climax approach and released himself inside her. He dropped his body on top of hers, his face on the crook of her neck. It was an amazing feeling for him being in this position.

-Usui move, you are too heavy! Move dammit!

Usui raised himself from Misaki and saw tears on her eyes. Had he really hurt her that much?

-Why are you crying Misaki?

-Does it matter why am I crying?

-Yes it does matter to me so answer.

-You are a bastard Usui, kidnapping me, raping me, saying I'm yours what comes next? Huh? You have ruined my life Usui. I feel dirty now I have no dignity you took it all.

Misaki turned to Usui for answer and saw a smirk playing on his lips.

-Misa you were my gift and a gift I will never return, I never raped you because you sure as hell enjoyed it too, and you were mine since the moment I saw you and I never wanna hear otherwise, you got that. This was your punishment dear so I don't care how you feel or anything else.

With this statement he got up and started to get dressed. Misaki had tears of frustration running down her face. How could he?

-You are a monster Usui Takumi. On second thought it would have been better if I had let Hinata have his way with me!

Usui froze at the last words: 'Let Hinata have his way with me!' Misaki didn't even see him when his hand contacted her neck and his eyes had a look of pure rage.

-If another men touches you I will find him and I will kill him, especially Hinata. You belong to me and to me only. Am I clear?

Misaki was shivering at the tone of his voice. So cold it could have frozen her. He then unlocked the door and went out. Misaki was still trying to recover from his statement. She was scared he was going to kill her. Trapped on her thoughts she didn't hear Usui return to his room with a pair of chains. After hearing the noise Misaki saw the chains with wide opened eyes than Usui's amused face.

-Why do you need them for?

-To make sure you don't escape again.

He moved to her side and chained her hands to the railing of the headboard. He smiled at the view.

-Usui you punished me you did what you had to do with me why don't you let me go?

He came close to her in his bed and stopped only an inch away from her lips.

-Who said your punishment it's over my sweet Misa. Your punishment just began!

Thank you for your reviews and sorry for taking so long to update this chapter :(

Read and Review

Angel Forever Yours


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Usui was sitting in the bed staring at Misaki who was asleep.

He was watching at her beautiful face and how her chest rose and fell with every soft breath.

She was like a goddess in his eyes but he would never admit it.

He didn't know why he felt such strong attraction towards Misaki but he would hide it behind his 'I'm-a-bad-guy' behavior.

He didn't know why he felt so possessive towards her and he was jealous even though he would hide it with his stupid acts.

He knew he did a stupid thing to chain her on the bed but to him it was like he had chained her to him and she would never escape again. Never!

His eyes drifted from her head to her toes. Her soft, silky black hair he wanted to touch every night before he fell asleep.

Her hazel eyes that were full of life sometimes, other times they showed anger, rage or hate especially towards him and he hated it but would act like he was satisfied.

Her full red lips that he loved so much. He wished he could kiss them all day if she would allow him.

Her body was just perfect. She had everything he ever wanted in a woman. She had full breast, slim waist and long legs. When he saw her body stark naked he was surprised to see she was even better than he had imagined.

His lust for Misaki grew every day and more. He wanted to make love to her but his animalistic desire would take over his senses and he would thrust hard and fast in and out of her.

He felt so guilty every time he saw tears on her eyes when he did that but he couldn't stop himself. It was his way to show her that she belonged to him and to no one else.

He felt anger he hadn't felt for a long time when she said that it would be better if she had allowed Hinata to have his way with her. If he did he would have killed him without thinking twice.

Hinata, he never thought he'd face that bastard in that situation. He wanted to be ready when he saw him not meeting him in surprise.

Then his thoughts went to his family, his parents, his life, and Erika.

He snickered bitterly. Yes, they were the reason that Usui became a cold hearted person. It was his family, his life but the person who affected him mostly was Erika.

Usui was touching Misaki's hair without even realizing it as he was deep in thought for his past.

(Flash Back)

A 10 year old Usui Takumi Walker was running on the garden and laughing hard at his butler trying to catch him.

-Damn little brat stop messing around and come here. You know is lunch time now and you have to eat.

In response Usui stuck his tongue out in a childish manner and kept running.

-Come and catch me if you can old man Cedric.

Cedric stopped suddenly and fell on the ground grabbing his leg as if he was in pain.

-It hurts…I hurt my leg…. I can't run anymore.

Usui noticed this and ran immediately in his direction.

-What's the matter old man? What happened?

When he was close enough Cedric caught his arm to not let him run away again.

-Yes I caught you now little brat!

Usui tried to free his arm from his grasp but couldn't.

-Hey no let me go! That's cheating!

Usui was yelling at him as Cedric dragged him towards the house.

Usui lived in a big house that was considered the most beautiful house of the town. There was a big garden where Usui liked to play daily with Cedric. The garden was also Usui's mum Lisa's favorite place. She would sit on a bench in the middle of the garden and read a book or just watch Usui playing.

As they went inside the house Usui ran into the dining room leaving Cedric behind again. There were his parents Lisa, his mom and Edward, his dad.

They were both discussing for something until they heard Usui running towards them. Lisa gave him a gentle smile while Edward was looking sternly at him.

-Hello my child how was your day?

Usui sat on her lap as he told her excitedly about his day and how Cedric couldn't catch him. Lisa just kept smiling to him, sometimes laughed but his father never smiled, he was a very cold person.

-I'm very happy you had a good day sweetie.

-Lisa stop treating him like that! He is 10 for god's sake and you keep spoiling him!

Lisa turned her head to face her husband and gave him a look that said clearly 'Don't-Say-Things-Like-This-In-Front-Of-Him'.

Usui was hurt, very hurt by his father's words. He never said sweet things to him or took him anywhere. He was always busy working and never had time for him.

His parents had a moment of eye-talking then after what felt like 5 minutes Edward turned towards him and sighed.

-Usui , we need to talk to you about something important.

Usui turned his full attention to his father now.

-You know the Smith family, right?

Usui nodded his head in a yes.

-Well, the Smith family and we the Walker family made a pact 3 years ago, a pact that will unite both families. This pact includes an arranged marriage. In order to unite the companies in one we decided that when you will be 20 years old you are going to marry their daughter, Erika who now is 8 years old.

Usui's eyes widened at the last part and he was ready to protest when his father cut him.

-Don't say a thing brat because it will not change a thing!

Usui remained silent after his last statement. The truth was that he feared his father because he was always harsh and cold towards him. He even slapped him once when he broke a vase.

Usui stood up from his mother's lap and went to his bedroom running. He felt tears fill his eyes from anger. The last thing he heard from his parents was his mother scolding her husband for being so harsh towards him.

He shot himself in his room and went to his bed crying.

'No,-he thought in anger-I won't allow him to do this. I won't allow him to marry me with that Erika'

With this thought he drifted to sleep.

As the days went by, no one mentioned the marriage or the pact anymore. Usui kept playing with Cedric but not as much as before.

Truth was that Usui didn't have any friends and he didn't want any as long as he had Cedric to play.

He loved his butler very much. He was the only one that spent time with Usui. They went to amusement parks together, they played soccer together and he was the only one who listened to Usui's problems. He was very happy about having him in his life…until that day…the day that Cedric died.

It was raining hard that day when Usui came downstairs when he heard his mother's yelling and crying.

He wanted to ask what was wrong until he saw his body laying there lifeless on the bed. He wished this was nothing but a bad dream and he was going to wake up.

This was the only thing he never dreamed of happening. He thought Cedric was going to live forever and he would never stop chasing him or pretending like he was hurt to catch Usui off guard.

Tears started to appear in his eyes as he saw the scene in front of him. His father had his arms wrapped around his mother as she cried in his chest.

It was after a while when Edward noticed Usui was present on the room. Usui was biting his lip hard and his eyes were teary.

-Don't stay here, Usui! Go up to your room!

Usui didn't need to be told twice and went to his room, sat in a corner and cried his heart out.

After Cedric's death, Usui's life was never the same again.

Three years passed slowly as life in the Walker's house was not the same anymore. Edward was busier working in the company and he rarely was in the house. He eats breakfast with his family and then leaves to his work. He comes back late in the night in his house when everyone is asleep.

Lisa had her smile on her face everyday even when she was upset. She tried to keep her family gathered but until now there was no success. She sighed and thought how much her family had become now. She could do nothing anymore no matter how hard she tried.

Usui became very distant and cold towards everyone. He is 13 now soon to be 14. Cedric's death affected him a lot. He became more mature, he didn't go to amusement parks or soccer games anymore instead he stayed in his room reading books or studying. His father didn't have time for anything now and his mother was trying hard to keep them gathered. When they ate breakfast, the dining room was silent and his mother always tried to break it with different conversations or when they were alone she would tease him for girls. Truth was that Usui forgot how to smile, how to play and most importantly how to live.

He was staying in his room when his mother knocked in his door.

-Usui, dear can I come in?

-Yes mum, come in.

She opened the door and came in. She had that cheerful smile on her lips she always had.

-Get ready dear because the Smith family is here and they would like you and Erika to meet each other.

Usui's throat suddenly became dry and his eyes widened. He never thought of the marriage again after Cedric's death. He totally forgot about this. How could he forget?

He knew he had no choice but to nod his head in a positive answer.

His mother was at the door ready to go outside when she turned around to face him.

-Usui please dress nicely and don't forget to behave. This is an important thing for both your father and me ok?

Usui only nodded his head and went to his closet to find clothes to wear.

'This is going to be hell'- he thought as he dressed.

When he went downstairs to joy his family and to greet the Smith family, and his fiancé he stopped in his tracks. There was standing a beautiful girl with a red dress that took his breath away. She was standing alone and was looking at some sculptures.

While she hadn't noticed him yet Usui took the chance to fully look at her profile.

She had long curly hair that stopped to her waist, they looked so soft his fingers were itching to touch them. Her red dress embraced her curves perfectly. Her breasts were not too big and not too small for his eyes. Her waist was slim and her legs were long. Usui felt his jaw drop when she turned to face him.

Her face was like an angel. Her beautiful amber eyes were warm and soft but soon turned playful as she saw Usui from head to toes. Her lips were a bit thin but red and kissable until they curled in a smile.

Usui felt hypnotized by her beauty. If she was his soon to be bride he'd be very happy.

Usui was amazed by her. He straighten himself and went to meet her.

-Hello. I'm…

Usui was left speechless when she kissed his cheek and giggled at his now red face.

-I know who you are, Usui. I'm Erika!

Erika laughed softly at his shocked face then giggled again when his face turned redder than before.

-You are so cute Usui, especially when you are blushing.

Then they heard their parents call them to eat dinner. Erika went before Usui as he calmed the beatings of his heart. Could this be love at first sight?

Then he entered the dining room where the families were gathered. Usui introduced himself and sat in his chair next to his mother, Erika was in front of him. The whole dinner he didn't hear a thing what the others were saying he just stood there staring at Erika. He was feeling so lucky now for having a future fiancée like her but oh how wrong he was.

Usui and Erika became very close with each other. The spent a lot of time together or rather they were together all the time. Usui found himself smiling again around Erika, his childish behavior was back and he felt better than ever.

They read books together, they studied together, they ate together and they did everything together. Usui was madly in love with Erika by now. Lot of time passed and he realized that Erika was the one for him. She was beautiful, cheerful, sweet, classy and childish.

Usui now 17 was staying in the balcony of his house with Erika, now 15.

They had been talking about their pets and somehow they ended up in a fight when he said that dogs are more stupid than cats. Erika loved animals, especially cats and bunnies. Usui on the other side did not love to have pets because his relationship with them was not good but he liked dogs.

As they kept arguing they did not notice they were nose-to-nose until Usui bent down and captured her lips with his in a soft kiss. Her lips were so soft he wanted to kiss them forever. After a few seconds which felt like hours he let go and looked down at her blushing face. He was sure his face was burning as well.

-Erika, i..i' am so sorry I d…

His words were cut as she smashed her lips with his again but more forceful this time. Then he parted her lips with his tongue asking for permission. She opened her mouth eagerly and accepted it.

After a long time of make out they parted lips and stared at each other trying to breathe. Then she broke the silence,

-I think we should go inside, it's getting cold.

He nodded and went inside the house with her while his mind was still in her lips poison effect.

The first time they made love with each other was magnificent for the both of them.

(Usui now 18 years old, Erika 16)

They were both in Usui's room studying math. Since Usui was a genius in math she asked him for help. Somehow from math they ended up in his bed making out.

When he started to kiss her neck, Erika stopped him.

-Usui, I want you to know that I'm very lucky to have you in my life and I hope we will be together forever.

He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her lips. Then he moved on to her neck kissing and licking and nuzzling, he knew that Erika loved it when he nuzzled her neck.

They undressed each other while kissing each other. Erkia was left only in a white bra and thin panties, Usui was left only with his shorts on.

He kissed her neck again before moving slowly to her breast. He took her bra off and saw her breast and her hard dark nipples. He looked into her eyes one last time before taking one in his mouth. He couldn't get enough of her moans and noises she was making. He moved lower, kissed her navel and took off her panties. His hand speared her thighs and made his way to her womanhood.

Erika gasped when his hand slipped to her curly triangle. She was moaning uncontrollably as he slipped two fingers inside her. Usui could feel the pain between his legs but he had to take things slow. He was ready to go faster when Erika stopped him.

-Please Usui, I need you now.

He took his shorts off and saw Erika's eyes widen at the sight of his man hood.

-Don't worry it will fit.

He said to calm her down then positioned himself to her entrance .He was getting ready to enter her but before that he looked at her straight in the eye and asked:

-Are you sure you want to do this?

She nodded her head than grabbed his head and pulled him towards her to kiss him. Usui responded to the kiss eagerly as they battled with tongues. He entered her softly and it wasn't a problem since she was very wet.

He entered her completely and had not felt the barrier he was told and had read that a virgin woman had but he got rid of these thoughts and continued to kiss her muffing her cries with his mouth.

Usui ridded her a bit faster than before and she was moaning now underneath him. Soon he felt his climax approach. He closed his eyes and bit his lip to hold back a moan as he climaxed inside her. Erika followed soon as he felt her insides tighten and she climaxed. They both fell in his bed exhausted and fell asleep within minutes.

Their relationship was getting stronger every day. They couldn't keep their hands off each other when they were in private places alone. Usui was afraid he left her pregnant but she told him that she was on pill. The day Usui became 20 everything changed.

Erika was getting more and more distant. She rarely came to see him, she didn't kiss him anymore and they almost didn't make love anymore.

Usui was going crazy. Did he do something that Erika was behaving like this?

She didn't have time for him anymore. When he wanted to kiss her she seemed disturbed or she would make a thousand excuses. He needed to know what was going on so he decided that he was going to make her a visit at her apartment today.

As he drove to her apartment on the radio was playing the song "Crazy stupid little thing called love" by Queen, he was thinking about his love for Erika. How could this little thing make people do crazy things for another?

He knew he had this little thing called love because he would do anything for Erika.

He arrived at the building, parked and went to the elevator. The music inside was very calming he almost fell asleep. The doors opened and he went straight to Erika's apartment.

He noticed that the door was not closed but slightly opened. He pushed it open slowly and was ready to call her when he heard a giggle. He went towards the noise and noticed that the noise came from the bedroom.

Then Usui turned red.

There standing on the bed was Erika in the arms of a man he did not know. He had his arms wrapped around her and was telling her words on her ear causing her to giggle louder.

-YOU BITCH!

Erika and the man turned their head to Usui and he saw the horror that washed Erika's face and the shocked look in the man's face. Usui grabbed the man and punched him hard on his face.

-YOU DARE TO SLEEP WITH MY FIANCE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Erika was yelling and trying to separate them from the fight but no success till now.

-USUI STOP!

She didn't know what to say to him to make him stop.

Usui let go off the man and turned to Erika who looked very scared now.

-HOW COULD YOU ERIKA? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, ABOUT US!

-I don't love you Usui, I never did I never had. I've been lying to you the whole time but the truth was I'm in love with Shintani Hinata. He's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with Usui, not you. I faked everything. Hell I was not even e virgin and pretended to be like one.

He was so mad, so ragged he'd kill someone right there.

-The truth is Usui I wanted you for nothing else but money! And we wanted to unite my family with your adoptive parents just for money.

Usui couldn't believe his ears. Not only Erika had lied to him but his family or better the ones he thought that were his parents had lied to him too, the whole time.

-Does the truth hurt Usui?

He saw Erika had a smug look on her face. He couldn't believe it. He was used by everyone. Damn it!

He left the place in shock and went to his house to 'his parents'.

They were both sitting on the dining room drinking tea. They both jumped when Usui came in and opened the doors forcefully.

-Is it true?

They both had confused looks I their faces.

-DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT IS IT TRUE THAT IM ADOPTED?

They were both in shock when they heard this. Usui couldn't take it he bellowed.

-ANSWER ME DAMN IT!

Then Edward answered calmly.

-Yes, Usui you are.

-Why didn't you tell me before?

-Because you wouldn't understand! You were and are nothing but a spoiled brat!

-Edward stop this! Usui look come sit…

Usui was out of the doors in a minute. That was why he never felt loved from them. That was why Edward treated him like that and he was sure that Lisa was faking it the whole time.

He decided to leave everything here and start a new life in a new town or village away from here, away from Lisa and Edward and away from Erika.

(End FlashBack)

Usui was touching Misaki's soft hair and he thought how much he loved the feeling of them slipping off his fingers.

It was true now he had a new life. He had Kanou, Tora and Yukimura that looked after him.

But most importantly Misak whom he was not going to let go no matter what happened.

He lay on the bed next to Misaki and covered himself with the sheet Misaki was covered with. He wrapped one arm around her body to pull her closer to him.

He felt her wriggle further into him and sigh. This brought a smile in Usui's face as he watched her sleeping.

He kissed her neck softly, then her cheek and her hair. He kept his face in her hair, their smell was addiction to him.

Before he drifted to sleep he whispered to her even though she was asleep and couldn't hear him.

-All I'm asking for is for you to love me Misaki, that's all I need from you…

TBC

I posted chapter 8 today because school starts monday and i will not have much free time to write :(

It's my last year on high school and i have exames but i will try to find time to write the story :)

Thank you for reading and thank you for your reviews

Love ya very much and i hope you enjoy this chapter

Angel Forever Yours


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Misaki's eyes were opening slowly as the sunlight hit her face.

She felt warm, relaxed and she had the best sleep of her life.

She tried to stretch but realized she couldn't, a heavy arm was wrapped around her securely.

She turned her head on the side only to see spiky blonde hair.

Usui was sleeping peacefully next to her, his face looked so innocent and his lips were parted a bit making her want to kiss them.

She mentally slapped herself. She couldn't think like this for this man, she hated him. She HATED him with all her being.

She would never forgive him for the things he did to her.

'Yes, she thought, - he is nothing but a cold hearted jerk'

While she was deep in thought, she didn't notice the arm around her tightened or Usui bringing his face on her neck.

Misaki yelped when she felt lips kissing her neck.

In instinct, she hit him on his head hard and felt content when she heard him groan in pain.

-Well, good morning to you too, Misa-chan if this is your way to say good morning.

-You idiot! That's your way of saying good morning? You startled me! You could have just said like a…mphhhhh

She was silenced by a kiss, a hard one.

She didn't want to admit it but she was enjoying the kiss a lot.

Just when she was about to give in and kiss him back he let go of her.

-You talk too much, Misaki.

She was blushing now, not because of his words but because of the way he was looking at her lips.

She was sure they were puffy by the hard kiss he gave her.

-You know Misa you look incredibly sexy when you blush. It makes you look….irresistible.

His hands were on the edge of the sheet that was covering her.

She didn't notice though, she was mesmerized by the way his dark green eyes were looking at her straight in the eyes.

He leaned closer to kiss her again while the sheet was pulled away from her body.

It took her a while to realize that now she was standing stark naked in front of him and tried to cover herself, but Usui wasn't going to have any of that so he kissed her while he caught her arms and brought them up to her head.

While he was kissing her, one of his hands traveled down to her body and stopped to cup one of her breast.

She moaned in his mouth as he played with her breast.

She hated herself for allowing him to give her this kind of pleasure.

Everytime he would have sex with her she would cry or bite her lip to stop herself from feeling so much pleasure.

Usui thought that she didn't like it or she felt a lot of pain, but in fact it was different and there was no way she was going to tell him.

What was surprising Misaki the most was that he was being very gentle with her, not that he was not before but never like this.

She tried to think of something to make him stop but her mind was numb from the pleasure he was giving her.

His hand went lower and lower until he reached his destination.

Misaki's eyes snapped open as he gently rubbed her womanhood, his eyes dark from the lust as he stared at her eyes.

He was touching something hidden that was giving her so much pleasure that felt like she was in cloud 9.

Then she felt two fingers entering her slowly while he was still rubbing her bud of nerves, she wanted nothing else but release.

She heard the man above her snicker but she didn't care, she had closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure he was giving her.

Usui snickered as he watched Misaki's face flush from desire, and she hadn't noticed that she was riding his fingers back.

She looked terribly cute and sexy moaning like that, and she was all his.

He noticed she bit her lip in attempt to hold back her moans but Usui added more pressure on her bud.

He could tell she was getting close by the way her insides were tightening, and the way her face was changing uncontrollably.

He bent down to whisper in her ear.

-You feel amazing Misa, let go.

Misaki let out a silent scream as her mind went numb from pleasure and she released herself around Usui's fingers.

After she eased her breathing she opened her eyes to see Usui.

He was standing above her with that familiar smirk on his face, and she didn't know why she felt ashamed to look at him so she turned her head on the side.

He caught her face and kissed her, long and slowly with their tongues battling with each other.

Misaki felt her needs weren't totally satisfied, she wanted more, needed more.

Suddenly she couldn't feel the weight of the man above her anymore.

She opened her eyes to see that he had moved to the side of the bad with his head between his hands.

She felt disappointed that he hadn't penetrated her this time.

Usui held his head with his hands. He wanted to make love to her and seeing the pleasure on her face made him go crazy, but when he thought of the pain he caused her back then he stopped.

He was afraid he would hurt her again this time like before. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold back and would thrust inside her hard and fast again.

He sighed when he noticed his hardened manhood.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head on the side to see Misaki's concerned face.

-Are you ok, Usui?

He noticed she had covered her body with the sheet again.

-Yes, I'm perfectly fine Misa.

She eyed him with doubt.

-Are you sure?

He sighed again. What was wrong with his little vixen?

-Yes, I am sure. Why all this questions? Worried about me, Misaki?

She blushed and looked on her side.

-You wish, pervert.

He grinned and brought a hand to her hair.

Misaki turned and saw him as he had a beautiful smile on his face and he touched her hair softly.

It was surprising to see this side of Usui, she didn't even know he had a soft side on him.

She could even fall in love with this Usui….

NO! She thought, never in love with him.

His face was getting closer to hers and stopped just as their noses touched when she suddenly burst out:

-Who is Erika?

Usui was caught off guard with this question and he let go of her hair as his face hardened.

-How do you know Erika? Who told you?

He had caught her arms and was shaking her with force, his voice ice cold. Misaki had to admit she was getting a little scared.

-I…I just happened to hear to your conversation once and I heard the name Erika. Who is she?

He let go of her with force and he raised himself to find his clothes.

-Erika was just a bitch I knew on the past. But it doesn't matter now because you are my future.

He had already worn his trousers and shirt, he was wearing his shoes now. Then he went to the door to go out. He grabbed the handle of the door but didn't open it, he turned to Misaki and his face had a scary scowl.

-Don't ever mention that name again, am I clear?

He didn't wait for her answer but went out of the door.

Misaki was speechless. They were having a great time together and he was being so soft towards her but she had to ruin the moment.

But she couldn't help it. That question had been bugging around her head for a while now. And the way Usui talked about her….

She shivered. She never expected Usui to change like that just because of a person, but whoever this Erika was, she must have caused a lot of pain to Usui that he is like this.

She hoped that she could change him, she hoped she could bring out the sweet, gentle Usui. She only hoped.

Tora, Kanou and Yukimura were all standing in the kitchen eating breakfast in silence. Tora and Kanou were going to steal a new house that they discovered the previous day. When they told this to The Boss, he seemed satisfied with this and ordered them to steal the home tomorrow.

Yukimura, on the other hand still felt guilty for not taking care of Misaki as he should have.

Even though Usui had forgiven him and talked to him, he still hanged his head low when The Boss talked to him.

No one of them was allowed to go in his room now. Usui brought food to Misaki and he stayed there most of the time.

-So, Kanou tonight we'll go steal the house. You are going before me inside to check the situation, if they are asleep and then make me a sign that is ok. Yukimura is going to stay outside and wait for us ok.

In that moment, Usui walked into the kitchen and they all greeted him with the usual:

-Good morning, Boss.

-Good morning.

He greeted back indifferently as he fetched breakfast for him and Misaki.

He still couldn't believe she made him that question. He was frustrated with her, with Erika well with everything at this point.

-Boss, tonight we are going to steal that house we told you about yesterday.

-Do whatever you want!

He took the plate and went to his room again not glancing back at the concerned men on the table.

-What's the matter with the Boss?

-Did that bitch hurt him again?

-I knew we shouldn't have kidnapped her!

-She is nothing but trouble.

Kanou finally snapped and yelled at them.

-SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU! JUST SHUT UP!

Yukimura and Tora stopped in shock and turned their heads to look at Kanou in shock.

Kanou was not one who exploded, or when he did it was very rare .

-Can't you see that the Boss wants her no matter what! And you know it is a good thing for him so he can forget about Erika. Wasn't that the reason we kidnapped her?

Yukimura and Tora nodded their heads immediately. Kanou could be very scary when he wanted to.

-And finish your food we have work to do.

Misaki was pacing back and forth in the room. She knew she had done something wrong that made Usui so angry, and that made her feel guilty for some reasons.

Or maybe it was the look in his eyes anger, frustration and…pain. She saw pain in them, and she felt very bad for this.

She decided the moment she would see Usui again she would apologize to him.

Her curiosity got the best of her when he was touching her hair; she remembered the name and asked him but did not expect that reaction.

She sat on the bed and let out a long sigh. The chains were not there anymore. She figured he had taken them off a night before because when she woke up she could use her hands freely.

The door opened and Usui came in carrying a plate filled with food.

A growl was heard from Misaki's stomach, she was starving.

Usui smirked and brought the plate in bed to eat with Misaki.

They both sat there eating in silence when Misaki muttered something.

Usui frowned.

-What?

-I said I'm sorry.

Usui blinked as if he heard the words wrong.

-Why are you apologizing for?

-When I asked you about Erika, you got mad and I'm sorry for that.

-Stupid, don't think about that anymore. There is nothing to apologize for.

-Bu…But…

-Shut up and eat, Misaki.

He shoved the fork filled with bacon in her mouth.

They continued to eat in silence, enjoying each-other's presence.

-Ne, Usui.

-Hmm?

-Why are you being so gentle today?

Usui looked at her face for a second. He didn't really know why he was acting like this today himself.

-I don't know myself….i guess I woke up in a good mood today.

-Ah…ok.

When they were done eating, Usui set the plate on the table and went back on the bed.

-Misaki, the boys have something to do today so it's going to be only me and you later. And if you want to, you can stay around the house since you've been here for so long.

Misaki blinked as she stared at his back. What was wrong with him today?

-Um…ok, thank you.

She noticed he had fallen asleep already.

With a smile on her face she laid down on her side and stayed like that staring at the ceiling.

-Ok guys you got everything you need right?

Usui asked them before they left to complete the mission.

-Yes , Boss.

-Ok, now go and don't disappoint me.

-Yes Boss.

Then they were gone. It was already dark outside. After Usui had fallen asleep, Misaki had laid down beside him. When he woke up later he found her sleeping in his chest. It was one of the most wonderful feelings for him. He wished he could wake up every day like that.

He heard footsteps and saw Misaki coming down. She still looked a little sleepy and her hair were a mess but he liked it.

-Look Misaki you can stay here or in the kitchen ok? I need to go in my office to get something and I'll come here again.

Misaki nodded her head as she headed towards the kitchen.

She liked their kitchen, it was simple and nice. You could cook there with no problem. You could find everything you needed for cooking.

She brought out a chair and sat on it.

A lot had passed lately and she didn't have time to think about it.

Her feelings for Usui were confusing her. Sometimes she hated him, sometimes she didn't. When he acted cold towards her she really hated it, but there were times when he was really gentle and as much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't hide the fact that she like that side of Usui a lot.

She didn't know what had happened to her mother and sister. She missed the two of them very dearly. She wished she could see them as soon as possible.

Than about her job she didn't care much because she was thinking of actually quitting from that place. She was going to find a better job for her family, but now she didn't even know who was working to keep the house.

She didn't know if her family thought she was dead or alive and this terrified her.

As much as she wanted to go and see her family she knew that Usui was not going to allow her.

She sighed. Usui was very overprotective and possessive towards her.

He wanted her all for himself.

She remembered how he whispered in her ear when he was on top of her : 'You are mine'

Misaki shivered. She never allowed any man to come close to her.

She saved herself for marriage, for that sweet, beautiful day but now her dream was ruined.

Because a handsome man decides to make her his no matter what.

She was deep in thought when she heard a knock on the door.

She got off the chair and went close to the door looking around if Usui was there, but there were no sign of him so she decided to open the door herself.

'Who knows, perhaps the boys finished their work and are now home'

However when she opened the door, she stood there with wide eyes.

Before her was a very beautiful lady.

She had brown long hair, amber eyes that were staring at her with curiosity and she was wearing a dress that showed her curves perfectly.

She was tall but not taller than Misaki.

-Um…hello. May I help you?

She gave her a smile.

-Yes, I'm…..Usui…

Misaki felt an arm wrap around her and was brought to Usui's chest. She looked up to see his face and saw he was completely calm. Who was this woman?

-Hello, Erika…

To Be Continued!

Hello :) I'm so sorry for updating this chapter so late but i had lots of homeworks and exames to do -.-'

Thank you very much for following my story and thank you for your reviews

Lova ya all

Angel Forever Yours


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Hello, Erika.

Misaki was staring in shock the woman in front of her.

So this was the famous Erika that she heard so many times of.

By the look of her face she was shocked to, like she was looking at a ghost.

She stayed there for a couple of minutes, staring at Usui with wide eyes then she tried to say something but no words were coming out of her mouth.

-What are you doing here, Erika?

Misaki turned her head, facing Usui.

He seemed totally calm on his face but she could tell he was not calm at all by the way he was tightening his hold on her and she felt his muscles tens.

-I…I'm here too…

She brought her eyes to Misaki than to Usui hoping he would get the message.

'Tell her to leave and we will talk'

Misaki understood why she was staring from her to Usui then back at her and she slipped from Usui's hold getting ready to leave.

-I have to go to the kitchen and make dinner.

A hold on her arm stopped her from getting away.

Usui bent down to give her a full kiss on her lips, making Misaki blush.

- I will see you later, sweetheart.

Misaki made her way to the kitchen, but instead of preparing dinner she stayed behind the door to listen to them.

She needed to know who this woman was.

By the way she was looking at Usui , she could tell that Erika had done something to Usui. Her eyes were full of pain, sadness and…guilt.

Misaki sighed and brought her ear to the door to listen to them.

She didn't know who Erika was, but she didn't like her at all.

-She is gone now, so speak. What are you doing here, Erika?

-I came to give you bad news Usui, after all you were gone for so long and a lot happened. Where did you find this place by the way? It took me forever to find you.

-That's none of your business. What bad news?

Erika shivered. His eyes were to cold and he was frightening.

What happened to the sweet Usui? And who was that girl? The way he looked at her…

-I came to inform you that your father and mother..they…

She brought her gaze to the ground. She was not comfortable with the way he was looking at her.

-Spill it out already!

Erika took a step back.

Usui was scaring her with his icy look and with the tone of his voice.

'He has not forgiven me' she thought sadly.

-Usui, your parents…died…

She was facing him now waiting for his reaction to the sad news.

But to her surprise he remained calm, staring at her blankly.

-That's all the news you had to give me? That Lisa and Edward died?

Erika's eyes widened in shock, she did not expect this kind of reaction from Usui.

-That's it? Isn't this bad news enough? Your parents died Usui!

-First of all they were not my parents. Second why should I care that they died? They didn't care for me so why should I care for them?

-Usui….

She whispered, trying to say something but Usui kept going.

-And third, why are you here? I'm sure you are not here just for the very sad news. I know you better than that Erika so spill it out. Say what you really want to say.

-I'M SORRY, OK!

Usui never loosed his cool, his face unreadable.

-Sorry? What for?

Erika stared at him in ridiculously. Why was he acting like this?

-I'm sorry for what I did you that time with…Hinata, and that I didn't remain faithful to you. I'm sorry that I didn't love you back. I'm ready to let the past go and to start over with you.

Usui seemed to be amused by her words.

-Really? You came here with the confidence that if you apologized to me, we would go back together?

Then he burst out laughing.

Erika was speechless. First she apologized to him hoping he would understand and would move on, but oh how wrong she was.

-What's gotten into you, Usui? I'm not recognizing you anymore.

- Recognize me? Erika it's been 5 years! You expected me to be the same innocent, naïve and idiot that I used to be? I moved on from you Erika, I changed. You think you know me? You are getting yourself fooled. This was all I wanted to say now goodnight.

Usui turned on his heel to go inside but before he could go any further, he felt to arms wrap behind him, hugging him from behind.

Erika was sobbing uncontrollably as she brought her face to Usui's shirt.

Usui huffed in annoyance. He knew something like this was going to happen.

-Erika let me go, you know we are done so go find someone else to fool like Hinata and don't…

-It's because of her isn't it?

-Because of who?

He asked confused. Maybe she was talking for Lisa….

-That black hair girl that opened the door, or maybe not.

-What about her?

-It's because of her that you are like this now? That you changed and became cold hearted and…

Usui pried her off him with force.

-How dare you talk bad about Misaki! She gave me the opportunity to see light again from the dark you brought me in. I'm like this because of you, Erika! She is not like you, she will never become like you!

-Become like me?

-Yes, become like you. A whore!

Erika slapped him hard. This bastard!

She was hurt though. Those were not the words she wanted to hear.

Usui chuckled even though his cheek was burning.

-Does the truth hurt, Erika? You are not faithful, sleeping with different men for money. I want to know during the time we were together how many lovers did you have behind my back?

Erika slapped him again, this time harder. He was going too far.

-You know, slap me as much as you like but it will change nothing of what you are so now you can go. Goodbye Erika!

He went inside the house and closed the door behind him not caring if Erika left or stayed there.

He wanted to see Misaki as soon as possible, he wanted to hug her, kiss her and make love to her.

He was not aware, but slowly- slowly he was falling in love with her.

Misaki didn't know how long she stayed there behind the door trying to understand what the both of them were saying.

She could her clearly some words when they raised their voices, but not the others.

This was making her mad at herself. She knew she had to prepare dinner instead of listening to their conversation, but her curiosity got the better of her.

When a noise that sounded like slapping was heard, she became worried.

She was ready to go out there but immediately stopped when she realized it was not her business.

Then she heard them yelling at each other. She heard only 'whore, different men, money and the time we were together.

She froze suddenly. 'The time we were together?' So they were in love once? But why didn't Usui talk about her? And those other words she heard…

Footsteps were heard and Misaki went quickly to sit on the chair acting like she was there the whole time.

The door opened and Usui came in, with a tired look on his face, and there were red marks on his cheek.

-Is dinner ready?

Misaki snapped out of her thoughts and rose slowly from the chair to get close to him.

Usui flinched when he felt her cold hand on his cheek.

-Does it hurt?

Her voice was soft and gentle. He felt himself getting more relaxed at her touch.

Without warning he caught her and brought her to his chest, embracing her as he brought his nose to her neck.

He loved her scent. It was so unique, so wonderful so…Misaki.

Misaki just stood there, wrapped in Usui's arms, as she tried to regain herself from shock.

She couldn't hold back the giggle when he nuzzled her neck.

-God, I love your scent.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him back and she closed her eyes to enjoy this moment.

His face was close to her face as she felt his breath on her lips.

-What are you doing to me, Misaki?

Before she could respond he closed the gap between them and kissed her, tongue parting her lips for a battle with her tongue.

They were making out in the kitchen as he kissed her and his hand traveling up and down her body.

They parted lips, staring at each other as they breathed hard.

-You know, I would take you right here, right now but the boys will return soon, so later wait for me and don't fall asleep.

Misaki was still breathing hard, staring at Usui's lips as they moved but she couldn't understand a word. Her mind was foggy with lust.

She wanted him now.

-Now don't look at me like that, my little one. We are going to have fun later but now tell me did you prepare dinner?

Misaki was snapped out in a second when she heard his question. Dinner!

-Oh yeah about that…I don't know how to cook.

Usui raised an eyebrow in amusement.

-You don't know how to cook? Then why did you volunteer?

Misaki rolled her eyes. He was having a lot of fun she could tell.

-To give you and that woman privacy to talk.

In a second Usui's mood changed again.

He was no longer amused, he was frowning now.

Misaki wished she hadn't said that.

'Way to ruin the moment, genius' she thought.

-Usui, did I say something wrong?

-No sweetheart, you didn't. Let's cook together dinner then.

It was Misaki's turn to raise an eyebrow.

-You can cook?

Usui flashed his usual smirk.

-Of course I can hon, you thought I didn't know how to cook?

-Well, you're a man so I didn't expect you to know how to cook.

-I'm not any man, Misa-chan, so stop thinking so poorly of me.

She grinned at him.

-I'll try not to think poorly of you.

They cooked together, while arguing, laughing, stealing kisses from each other until the dinner was ready.

They had cooked curry, omelet and ramen.

Misaki's stomach growled at the good smell.

She blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

-Usui smirked amused at her behavior, went close to her to pull out a chair.

-Have a sit, my lady.

Misaki sat and blushed again at his gesture.

-No need to get shy with me, Misa-chan, so start eating.

After they finished their dinner, Misaki insisted to do the dishes, but Usui wouldn't have that and soon they got caught in an argue.

-Will you listen to me once, woman? I'm telling you to go upstairs and stay there!'

-I want to do the dishes you stubborn jackass man!

-I'll do the dishes you go rest I'm telling you!

-I don't want to rest, and why can't I do the dishes?

-Because I don't want you to!

-Fine! Then let's just do the dishes together!

-Fine!

They were doing the dishes together at first keeping the distance with each other but soon they were fighting with water.

The both of them were soaking wet and laughing hard when Kanou, Tora and Tora came in the kitchen.

They were all shocked to see their Boss like that.

During the time they worked for Usui, he always came off as a closed, reserved cold person. But they were sure this man was not their Boss at all.

-Boss? Are you ok?

Usui and Misaki's heads turned to the three boys who were looking at them confused.

-Yes I'm perfectly fine. Misaki go upstairs and rest now ok?

He gave her a peck on her lips and watched in amusement as her face flushed.

She mumbled a good night to the boys and ran upstairs.

-So how did it go?

The boys gathered around Usui showing him the things they stole and they could tell he was pleased by his reaction.

-Boss?

-Yes, Kanou?

-When we were making our way here, we saw a woman with brown hair leaving from this direction. Could it be that she was…..

-Yes, it was her.

There was silence, no one dared to say a word until Tora broke the silence.

-Why was she here, Boss?

For her stupid reasons to go back together and to tell me that Edward and Lisa died. That's all.

Yukimura's stomach made that embarrassing noise.

Usui's lips turned up in a smile.

-Misaki and I prepared dinner, sit down and eat your dinner.

-Boss, can I talk to you about something?

-Of course Kanou. What do you want to talk about?

-Well I was thinking about the death of your parents and….they were rich right?

Usui nodded his head listening to him carefully.

-Well, you were their only child and I was thinking…maybe they left their fortune to you?

Usui sighed.

-I don't know Kanou, it's been 5 years since when I last saw them. I don't know what has happened.

-Wouldn't it be better if you go and take information for this, Boss? Who knows maybe they really did, and you are not going to allow Erika's family to take the fortune right?

Usui frowned.

-Absolutely not!

Usui made his way upstairs in his room. He was deep in thought when he went inside the room.

Misaki was pretending like she was asleep when she heard the door open.

She heard the noise of clothes dropping on the ground and she felt Usui laying on his side of bed.

He rolled to her side and brought his arm out to pull her closer to him.

She got comfortable in his arms and was ready to fall asleep, when..

-Misaki, I' ll let you go back to your family…

To Be Continued!

Hello ^_^

I wrote this chapter last night for you :)

I'll be working on both You're the fire of my desire and Two ways, One choice now,

I posted this chapter now for you and thank you for following my story and thank you for your reviews,

I have many exames this weeks so i don't know when i'm going to post chapter 11 :(

I love ya all,

Angel Forever Yours


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Misaki, I' ll let you go back to your family…

Misaki's eyes widened in shock, her body suddenly went numb and she couldn't move as the words kept repeating in her mind.

She felt Usui burying his face on her neck, as he inhaled her scent.

Moments later he was fast asleep, but Misaki couldn't sleep.

She hadn't thought about this and her feelings were a mess.

She didn't know if she felt happy to see her family, or sad for leaving Usui.

They had a lot of fun together and Misaki came to the conclusion Usui might even fall in love with her! But, oh, how wrong she was.

On the other side she was very happy to finally see her mother and sister after so long.

She wondered how they were doing, what were they doing and so many things.

She couldn't wait to feel the arms of her mother and she couldn't wait to see her cheerful smile.

Misaki smiled as she thought of her family, but her eyes were watering.

'I'm so sad but at the same time so happy, I don't understand why'-she thought as she wiped away her tears.

She caught Usui's hand and locked her fingers around his, enjoying his embrace, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Misaki woke up alone in the bed.

'What a nice way to wake up'-she thought with sarcasm, missing Usui's warm arms around her.

Her eyes widened suddenly as she thought about what Usui said last night.

-So it wasn't a dream...,-she said out loud.

-What wasn't a dream?

Misaki was startled by the deep voice that interrupted her thoughts.

She turned her head to the side to see a shirtless Usui with a dish on his hand.

She didn't realize she had been staring at him for a long time like she had never seen him before.

Usui smirked watching her in amusement.

He went close to her, bent down and kissed her parted lips.

-Well, good morning to you too Misa-chan!

Misaki smiled at him and kissed him back.

-Good morning, Usui!

Usui seemed satisfied but then he backed off staring at her in shock.

-Wow did something happen to you? I mean normally you would never accept my kisses and now you are kissing me back? Why the sudden change of the heart, little one?

Misaki slapped his arm playfully and laughed as he rubbed his arm, pouting.

-Can we eat now? I'm starving!

Usui smirked again as he got close to her.

-Are you starving for food or for something else?

Misaki blushed and pushed him away.

-S..Stupid Usui,-she stuttered as she took the plate to her lap and refused to look at him.

Usui sat on the bed next to her, watching her as she ate.

He was so deep in thoughts that he wasn't listening to any word that Misaki was saying.

-This food is so delicious. You are a great cooker Usui. I always enjoy your meals very much. How did you learn to cook Usui? Usui? Ne, Usui?

Usui felt Misaki shaking him lightly and faced her.

-A penny for your thoughts, sir?

Usui looked very serious, making Misaki worry for the moment.

-Misaki, there is something I need to tell you.

Misaki nodded her head encouraging him to go on.

Usui took a deep breath and muttered something fast and in a low voice.

-I can't understand what you are saying, Usui. Say it again.

-I said I'm sending you back to your family Misaki!

Misaki's eyes widened as she thought: 'So it wasn't a dream…'

Usui was getting impatient waiting for a reaction or a word from Misaki, but she just stayed there looking at him wide-eyed.

-Do you have anything to say Misaki?

Misaki gathered herself and blinked.

-Why the sudden change of the heart? I thought you were going to keep me forever, Usui.

-My little one, you are mine no matter what, your family is worried about you and you miss them so I'm sending you back there. Don't you want to go back to your family?

Misaki nodded her head furiously.

-Of course I want to go back to my family. I've been away for a long time and I want to see my family.

Usui patted her head.

-I thought so too. Go get dressed Misaki.

Misaki grabbed her clothes and run to the bathroom with a cheerful smile.

Usui sat on the bed staring blankly at the closed door.

He lay down on the bed, his hands behind his head and he sighed.

-If only you knew what I'm going to do, my little one…if only you knew.

Misaki was dressed and very happy when she came back into the room.

-Usui I'm ready. Which of the boys are going to accompany me back to my family?

Usui went to the closet to find a shirt for himself.

-I'm going to take you there, Misa.

Misaki couldn't believe her ears.

-You are going to take me there, with all…

Usui grabbed her arm and placed a hand over her mouth.

-Yeah, yeah I'll take you there, no need to tell me how happy you are that I'm the one who is going to accompany you.

He yelped when he felt teeth on his hand.

-Son of a bitch!

She rushed forward leaving Usui behind, rubbing his hand.

-Always eager Misa-chan, I love that.

Usui found Misaki pacing back and forth with a frown on her face.

-Stop frowning, it makes you look ugly.

Misaki stared at him and barked at him.

-You volunteered to take me to my family, idiot. What's taking you so long? I can't stand here another minute in your presence, and I don't want to have to do with you anymore!

Usui seemed unmoved by her words; on the contrary he seemed satisfied.

-Temper, temper sweethearts, yes I know, I love you too. You don't have to be so sweet and express you love so openly.

Misaki was furious.

-What love you idiot! I'm telling you…..

-That's enough, Misaki. Are you on your period or something, because you are being very bitchy today.

Misaki slapped him. How dare he?

She was ready to slap him again but he caught her wrist.

-You do that again, little one and forget about your family.

Misaki calmed herself, feeling stupid for letting her emotions out, not thinking for the consequences.

-And for the record sweetheart, you'll always have to do with me, no matter where you are. Am I clear?

Misaki wanted to spat at him, but the threatening look on his eyes stopped her.

-Yes.

-Good girl. Now come on, let' go back to your family.

Misaki was shocked.

Usui knew the forest very well. He had every place in the palm of his hands.

'No wonder he found me that easily when the accident with Hinata happened'-she thought to herself.

Usui was very silent but she noticed that sometimes he was tense and sometimes very calm.

The weather was beautiful with the sun shining, and there were no clouds on the sky.

Everything was very cheerful around, bringing a happy atmosphere around.

Misaki was thinking about her behavior with Usui today.

She didn't know what got her but she just wanted to explode.

She wanted to yell at him, to express the feeling she had before for Usui.

But what surprised her most was the feeling of pain she felt.

She wanted to be with her family desperately but she wanted to be with Usui too.

She shook away all of her thoughts and went behind Usui.

There was no way she was ever going to tell him how she trulyn felt about him.

'That's right, I'll forget him in time. I'll find another man better than him, I'll get married and have kids. I'll have nothing to do with Usui anymore'

They continued their way in silence.

After a while, Misaki could see her village that she missed so much.

She was so happy and went in front of Usui laughing as she saw her lovely village.

-We are close to your house now.

Misaki turned to face him.

-I know that, idiot, I live here!

Misaki went ahead, jumping like a little kid.

Usui grabbed her hand to stop her from acting like that.

-Let's go Misaki.

Misaki stared at him inridiculously .

-I thought you were going to leave me here. I can find my own way home you know, I'm not 5 anymore.

-I know that, I want to make sure you go home, little one.

With every minute that went Misaki's heart beat harder on her chest.

She couldn't calm herself feeling so much emotion on the same time.

They were in front of her house.

Usui knocked on the door twice then waited.

The door was opened immediately to reveal an exhausted Minako, with red eyes from the crying, and her hair was a mess.

Misaki felt pain on her chest looking at her mother like this, destroyed.

Minako was looking at Usui, then her eyes went to Misaki who was behind him.

She blinked twice then her eyes widened.

-Misaki?

Misaki took a step forward to be closer to her mother.

She smiled sadly to her mother.

-I'm home, mum.

She felt her mother's arms around her as Minako hugged her hard.

Misaki felt something wet on her shoulder and realized her mother was crying.

She rubbed her mother's back gently in attempt to calm her down.

-I'm here mom, I'm here. Sorry for worrying you.

Minako hugged her daughter tighter and cried harder.

-Mi…Misaki…i…I missed you….so…so..much…,-she sniffled.

-I know mum, I know. I missed you too, soooooo much!

Neither of the women noticed Usui's presence near them.

Usui was looking at them, feeling sad but happy at the same time.

He was sad because he never had the love of his parents, of his real parents.

He was happy because Ayuzawa's family was reunited again, and his Misaki was happy.

He smiled watching mother and daughter crying as they hugged each other.

-Nee-san?

Minako and Misaki broke the hug watching Suzuna Ayuzawa on the doorway.

Her eyes were teary as she watched her sister in front of her.

-Hello Suzuna!

Her little sister hugged her hard and burst into tears.

-Nee-san, I missed you, I missed you so much.

Misaki hugged her little sister as she kissed the top of her head.

-Who the hell are you?

The cold voice of her mother shocked Misaki a little bit. Where was the warm Minako Ayuzawa?

Her question was directed to Usui who was staying there with his arms crossed and with a calm expression on his face.

Usui went forward, bent down in respect and presented himself.

-Hello, Miss Minako. My name is Takumi Usui. I'm the person who saved your daughter's life.

Misaki gasped at him. What a liar!

-No, mum! He is…

Usui threw her a threatening look.

-It's ok, Misaki. I'll tell her the story.

Minako was looking back and forth from Usui to Misaki.

-Can somebody please explain what happened?

-Of course my lady. I found your daughter in the middle of the forest, a man had beaten her and was ready to rape her but I caught her in time before something like that could happen.

Minako's eyes widened and she rushed to hug her daughter.

-Poor sweetie, what you went through!

Usui kept telling his version of the story.

-I took your daughter to my house but she had too many cuts and she was beaten very badly so I had to take care of your daughter. I used to study for medicine too so I knew how to take care of her. She was not in a good condition, that's why I couldn't take her to you until today.

Usui bent down again.

-My apology, my lady but it was my fault for what happened to your daughter.

Minako gave him her usual cheerful smile.

-No, no don't say that. I owe you a lot since you saved the life of my daughter. You don't need to apologize so stop bending.

Then she turned to Misaki.

-Misaki you are not hurt anymore are you? You don't have cuts anymore?

Misaki caught Usui's gaze that said clearly 'say-one-word-i-kill-you'

Misaki smiled to her mum.

-I'm perfectly fine mum. Usui there took excellent care of me.

Minako smiled again and thanked Uusui a million times for helping Misaki.

She invited him inside to have a tea and eat rabbit apples.

Usui enjoyed the tea and the rabbit apples a lot.

The Ayuzawa's family was very hostess and he loved it.

Minako sat in front of him telling him stories from Misaki's life and he listened with the greatest pleasure. Misaki had an interesting life, he could tell.

Suddenly Minako became very serious, looking at Usui.

-Takumi?

-Just Usui is fine ma'am.

-Usui then, the man that violated my daughter, do you know who he is?

Usui snickered bitterly.

-Yes ma'am I do know who he is.

Minako became inpatient.

-Well tell me who is he?

-He is known as a man who sleeps with different women, he is known as a man who rapes young and innocent girls like your daughter, he is known as a criminal also.

He paused for a moment.

-His name is Hinata. Shintani Hinata.

To Be Continued.

Hello :D

Sorry for updating so late, and thank you for following my story and thank you for your reviews.

Also i have a question for you:

-What kind of ending would you like for 'You're the fire of my desire'?  
>A happy one or a sad one?<p>

Thank you for reading my stories

Love ya all and Merry Christmas,

Angel Forever Yours


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Misaki was angry.

No, not angry. More like furious.

Her mother hugged her when she came home, she believed every lie Usui told her and now she was practically dancing in every corner of the house happy that her daughter finally found a 'nice man'.

-Ahhhh, young love. Reminds me of those golden times I was in love with your father. Tell me Misaki did he even kiss you? Like the heroes do when they save their loved ones?

'Eh mum, if only you knew what he did to me',-Misaki thought bitterly to herself.

-Mum, stop it, you are being annoying. I have nothing to do with that man! And for the record no, he didn't kiss me!

She finished her statement with a blush on her face.

This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Minako.

-What is that? Misaki are you blushing?! I knew it! I knew it that you like him!

Her mother kept smiling happily like she was the one who was in love.

Misaki rolled her eyes.

'This is never going to end'-she thought.

(FLASHBACK)

-He is known as a man who sleeps with different women, he is known as a man who rapes young and innocent girls like your daughter, he is known as a criminal also.

He paused for a moment.

-His name is Hinata. Shintani Hinata.

Everything was silent.

Minako was staring at Usui wide eyed.

-Shintani Hinata? I have heard about him before…I don't remember where but I have heard that he is quite dangerous.

She ran to her daughter and hugged her.

-My Misaki, I can't imagine what you went through…It must have been terrifying for you.

Minako sobbed as she hugged her daughter tighter to herself.

Meanwhile Misaki was looking at Usui's victorious look on his face.

She gritted her teeth in irritation. He went too far with his lies!

Usui continued with his tale.

-And I found your girl just in time,-he raised his eyes up,-thank god for that, because she would have been raped.

Minako gasped and in a second she was at Usui's side.

She caught his hand in hers and bent down in front of him in a 'Thank You' way.

-Thank You, sir, you have done a lot for my daughter and I don't know how to repay you with what you did because honestly as you can see we are very poor and….

-Mrs. Ayuzawa, I don't want anything in return. I did what everyone would have done. You have a very nice daughter after all.

Misaki turned her head to the side so his piercing green stare wouldn't catch her blush.

Her attempt was useless because he saw it.

Usui gave her his infamous smirk, satisfied with himself.

-Mrs. Ayuzawa I think it's time for me to leave now. You have a lot to talk with your daughter. It was a pleasure to meet such a wonderful family as yours though.

Minako blushed and giggled like a little girl.

-Please, sir, you are welcome to come here every time you want and visit us.

Usui nodded his head in agreement and brought his eyes to Misaki who was frowning and shaking her head to him.

He greeted Suzuna and Minako by shaking their hands.

Then he went to Misaki, caught her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of her hand.

He said goodbye to them and left.

(END FLASHBACK)

That's when the hell started for Misaki.

Her sister had her usual poker face on as she said.

-He is a very handsome man Misaki.

But her mother was worse.

You could see the flowers of moe from behind her as she jumped up and down from happiness.

-Such a gentleman, the way he looked at you, a look full of love and the way he kissed your hand…

-Mum, please stop it!

Misaki hated it when her mother acted like this.

Suzuna went upstairs to her room, not being able to handle her mother's joy anymore.

Misaki sighed loudly as she sat on the ground.

'That idiot, Usui! Why did he do this?'-she thought as she touched the hand he kissed.

Usui, Tora, Kanou and Yukimura were going to the city.

Usui was leading them since they didn't remember the way to the city.

He was attending the reading of his 'parents' will.

He decided to go there because he was not planning to leave the fortune of his family and the company in the hands of Smith family.

-Boss, are we going there with a taxi?

-No, Tora we are walking there because it's not far.

Kanou noticed when Usui arrived home, didn't look happy, in fact he looked furious.

When he asked what was wrong, Usui didn't say anything to him.

He had gone upstairs to his room and after five minutes he had put on his suit and told the others to put a suit on too.

He didn't give them details, just that they were going to Walker's Company.

And here they were now standing in front of Walker's Company.

Usui went inside, with the boys following behind.

Everyone in the company stopped the moment Usui came in looking at him, some didn't recognize him and some stared at him like he was a ghost from the past.

Usui could feel their eyes on him, he whirled around and ordered in a bossy voice.

-What are you all looking at? Go to work now!

They all went back to what they were doing and didn't glance twice at Usui.

Usui walked to the elevator and could see how tense the people inside were.

The elevator stopped and he walked out with pride as he entered into the office.

The lawyer and the Smith family were already there, also Erika.

They all looked surprised when they saw Usui at the doorway.

-U…Usui…what are you doing here?

Erika asked as she raised a finger and pointed it to him.

-I came here for the will, of course.

Mr. Smith recovered from the shock and spoke loudly.

-You are here for the will? That's all you care about from your 'parents' Usui?

Usui talked indifferently, not looking at him.

-First of all I don't care just about the will, I care about what Lisa and Edward built and I plan on taking lead of the company. Second of all I left for my reasons, now I'm back so deal with it. And third of all I don't plan on leaving this company in the hands of trashes like you.

Mr. Smith was bright red on his face from anger.

-How dare you little piece of…

Usui raised his hand and waved it in front of him.

-Yeah, yeah, whatever I know the truth hurts. Now let's start the reading of the will because unlike you I have things to do.

Mrs. Smith caught her husband's arm to calm him down.

The lawyer cleared his throat loudly and took the document.

-The will of Mr. Edward Walker.

Mr. Smith interrupted.

-Skip immediately to the part I leave my fortune too.

The lawyer narrowed his eyes to him but anyways he skipped.

Usui snickered.

-Impatient as always.

The lawyer cleared his throat again.

-I leave my fortune, my house, my company too my only son, Usui Takumi Walker. The bond between the two companies Walker-Smith will be broken. Usui Takumi Walker is the new leader of the company.

Mr. Smith jumped from his sit and caught the lawyer for the collar.

-What the hell did you just say?! There must be something wrong there, read it correct!

The poor man was frozen from fear and he grabbed his glasses with shaking hands.

-Sir…I know what I read. Please calm down.

He released him and buried his hands to his hair.

He turned to Usui who was amused by Mr. Smith's behavior.

-Finally letting your mask down, Mr. Smith?

He dashed to Usui to punch him on the face but Usui calmly caught his hand and twisted it.

The man screamed in pain as Usui twisted it harder.

Usui let him go and watched him in despise.

-That was all your doing, Takumi? Am I right?

Usui smirked and shook his finger no.

-Wrong stupid, try again.

Usui felt a hand on his shoulder and rolled his eyes when he heard the sobbing of Erika behind him.

-Why are you doing this, Usui? What have we done to you?

Usui narrowed his eyes at Erika then laughed loud.

Erika was surprised by this and took the hand of his shoulder.

Usui wiped off the tears from his eyes and sniffed.

-Ah sweet, innocent Erika with a halo on your head. Stop hiding your tail because I know better than anyone else what a devil you are.

-But Usui i…

-Hush! I don't want to hear a word you say. In fact you should leave now, all of you.

Mr. Smith got up and cleaned his suit.

-You can't make us leave, Usui.

Usui faced him, amused.

-Can't i? Well let me remind you again who is the Boss of the company now.

Mr. Smith swore under his breath and made a sign to his wife and Erika to leave.

Before he walked out he turned to Usui and asked in a low voice.

-What happened to you Usui? You were gentle, good mannered boy. What happened to that boy?

-Ask your daughter, Mr. Smith. She can tell you. Goodbye.

Usui heard the door closing and sighed loudly.

The lawyer was still there, putting the files inside his bag.

He raised his hand towards Usui to shake hands with him.

-I'm happy you are the new Boss of the company, Takumi Usui. That Smith family plays very dirty. They manipulate, steal and I have heard their daughter sleeps with different men every night.

-I know that better than you do man, believe me.

Before he left he faced Usui with a sincere smile on his face.

-I'm glad you are back again, Takumi.

-I'm glad too.

-Wow, so here is where we are going to live now?

Yukimura was speechless as he watched around their new house.

It was a beautiful big house with a big garden outside.

-Yes, Yukimura this is where we are going to live now.

Tora, like Yukimura was speechless as he watched every detail of the house with curiosity.

Kanou on the other side was not speechless or very happy. Or perhaps he was but didn't show it.

Usui watched the big garden outside with nostalgia.

It was his favorite place from the rest of the house.

'I bet Misaki would love it too',-he thought happily.

-Go upstairs and find your rooms, your names are written in the doors so you'll have no problem in finding them.

Yukimura and Tora grabbed their suitcases and raced upstairs to find their rooms.

Kanou didn't move from his place.

He watched Usui's frown on his face as he stared at the garden before.

-Boss, Now that you got what you wanted, what are you planning to do?

Usui smirked and faced him.

-Always the interested one in my plans, Kanou.

Kanou took a step back and apologized to him.

-I'm so sorry, Boss. I didn't mean to interfere in your plans. Please, forgive me.

-It's ok, Kanou. Stop apologizing.

Kanou remained silent.

-I plan on moving the Ayuzawa family here, of course. After all nothing can keep me away from my girl …..

To Be Continued!

Hello,

Thank you very much for your opinions and your reviews :)

Here is chapter 12 for you,

Enjoy it :)

Love ya all,

Angel Forever Yours


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Misaki groaned as the sunlight hit her face. She stretched her arms and legs and sighed in pleasure.

'Such a nice day today',-she thought as she rubbed her eyes.

-Misaki, are you awake dear?

-Yes mum I'm awake.

Minako walked into her room with clothes on her hands.

-Did you sleep well?-she asked while handing the clothes to her daughter.

Misaki grinned at her happily.

-I slept very well. Actually I don't remember the last time I slept like this.

-Very well. Get dressed and come downstairs to eat breakfast with us.

Minako smiled at her daughter before she walked out of the room.

Misaki always wondered how her mother managed to keep a smile on her face through every situation.

The moment that her father left them, she never saw her mother sad or crying, she smiled like nothing had happened.

They had always been broke after their father left, and even though her mother overworked herself to keep her family, she never complained, instead she smiled.

Her mother was a very tough woman, and Misaki looked up to her.

But she was naïve too…

It surprised Misaki how she believed every single word Usui told her, not doubting him at all.

Thinking of that perverted man, Misaki shuddered.

It had been a week since when she last saw him when he brought her home.

She thanked god for that because she wanted nothing to have to do with that man now.

Her mother had calmed after teasing her for a while that she liked Usui, and she would disagree with her but yet it seemed like she was trying to convince herself for her feelings toward Usui.

Her mother talked to the guard of the village the day after Misaki came home, and told him in details what Shintani Hinata intended to do to her daughter, sometimes she exaggerated, making Misaki roll her eyes.

Misaki was present when her mother talked to the guard, but she didn't say a word.

Then there was this other problem that disturbed her…

At night she would close her eyes and dream about a certain man with blonde hair and green eyes. He would come close to her, whisper the sweetest words on her ear with his hands running up and down her body. She would wake up in the middle of the night breathing hard and very aroused.

She had no idea what was happening to her lately that she dreamt for that perverted man doing forbidden things to her.

Sometimes she tried to assure herself that it wasn't Usui the one in her dreams but some other man that looked like Usui, but she knew it was inutile.

Misaki sighed as she walked downstairs to eat breakfast with her family. She heard her mother calling for her before she appeared to the doorway.

-Took you long enough, Misaki.

-Yeah, mum I know, sorry about that. Ohayo Suzuna.

Suzuna was already there, eating her breakfast when she turned her head to greet Misaki with her mouth full.

-Ohayo, nee-san.

Minako sat beside Suzuna while Misaki sat on the other side of the table.

-Well, dig in girls!

XXXXX

After finishing breakfast, Misaki did the dishes even though her mother told her not to.

She didn't want her mother to do everything and overwork herself, after all she was sick.

Misaki worked in Maid Latte to help her mother with the finances but the gaining were not enough.

She went to Maid Latte the previous day to explain to the manager what had happened and to start work again but they had already found another girl to replace her so there was no job for her.

She walked to her room again and a photo album caught her eye.

A smile made its way to her lips when she flipped it and saw different photos of hers and her sister when they were little. She saw a picture of her mother and father smiling happily at the camera while Minako held baby Suzuna on her arms and her father held her in his arms while Misaki was frowning and refusing to look at the camera.

Misaki wanted to laugh when she remembered how stubborn she used to be. She hated when her parent's attention was on Suzuna instead of her so she would break a dish or make noise to catch her parent's attention. They would scold her and warn her to never do that again.

Her mother didn't scold her much, but her father yes. He even slapped her once when she pulled Suzuna's hair because she took her doll.

Misaki laid on her bed looking at the photos and smiling to herself remembering the stories of the photos.

-Misaki,dear can I come in?

Her mother's sweet voice interrupted her moment of flashback.

-Yes mum you can come in.

Minako opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked to her daughter's bed to sit beside her.

-I was just informed that Shintani Hinata was found and he is going to prison for what he did.

Misaki looked at her, shocked.

-Prison?

Minako nodded her head.

-Yes, he is guilty not because of what he did to you, but he raped a lot of other girls too. He deserves this, Misaki. He is dangerous.

Misaki chose to say nothing and to listen to her mother.

-You know Misaki, those times you weren't here, it was like hell for me. When I went to buy something to the shop or when I went out the others would look at me and whisper in each other's ear about how I kicked you out of the house, or some said that I sold you to a man to get rid of you. They gossiped a lot about this but I didn't try to tell them the truth nor did I mind their pointed fingers towards me. I didn't care much about that, I just wanted you to come back home again. Just a few villagers knew that you were kidnapped, the others thought it was my fault you were not here with us anymore.

Her mother was close to tears as she talked to Misaki what she had been through.

-There were even times when they stopped Suzuna to ask her what I did to you to make you leave the house. Suzuna told them 'Is none of your business' and she would come home to tell me. I knew that everyone was watching me, some of them judging me for nothing. They don't know a thing, and yet they talk without facts. Can you believe it?

Minako was sobbing now with her face on her hands.

Misaki rubbed her back in attempt to calm her down.

-Shh mum, it's ok now. It's all over. I'm back and you don't have to worry about a thing anymore.

-I know my daughter, I know…

Minako hugged her daughter as she kept sobbing and Misaki rubbed her back.

This moment was very rare for Misaki because her whole life she never saw her mother crying, just smiling and handling everything perfectly. It was the first time on her life that Misaki saw her mother cry.

XXXXX

After Minako calmed down, she told Misaki that she would always be grateful to Usui for saving her life and bringing her safe and sound home.

She went back to her old self smiling ear to ear while talking about the blossom of a new love between her and Usui. Misaki rolled her eyes wishing her mother would just cut it out.

She rubbed her stomach telling her mother that she was hungry.

-Do you want rabbit shaped apples?

Misaki nodded her head furiously like a little child.

They both went to the kitchen, Misaki sat on the ground looking outside while waiting for her mother. It didn't take long when Minako walked in with a dish full with rabbit shaped apples and a cup of tea for herself.

They both sat in silence watching outside and eating.

-I found the photo album in my room today.

Minako's gaze fell on her daughter.

-I was looking at the photo where you were holding Suzuna and father was holding me. You looked all so happy while I was frowning and stubbornly refusing to look at the camera. I remember that day very well.

She finished with a little laugh, looking at her mother who was smiling sadly.

-Our life would be different if your father wouldn't have left us. We would be living another life, we'd be happier, and I would have a husband to smile with and to cry with and most importantly to love.

Misaki was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door.

The two women looked at each other with their brows furrowed, both thinking the same thing: "Who could it be?"

Minako went to open the door while Misaki went behind her.

When Minako opened the door, Misaki stopped on her tracks.

Standing at the door was the perverted man, dressed in a suit and a black tie hanged on his neck loosely, his hair messy.

Usui Takumi flashed Minako a charming smile as he bowed down to greet her.

-Mrs. Ayuzawa, a pleasure to see you again.

Minako giggled like a teenage girl.

-It's a pleasure to see you too, Usui.

Usui's eye caught Misaki standing there looking at him with wide eyes, her mouth opened but no words came out.

-Misaki, what a pleasure to see you again.

He walked in and caught her hand to bring it to his lips.

Misaki finally found the strength to talk again.

-U..Usui? What are you doing here?

-I'm here to pay you a visit of course. It's been so long since when I last saw you.

Misaki looked at him in doubt. There was something more in his twinkling eyes that made her suspicious.

-Mrs. Ayuzawa I'd like to talk to you about something.

Minako nodded her head.

-Misaki are…

-I'm going to the shop to buy something.

Minako was ready to protest but Misaki was out of the door.

Usui snickered at Misaki's behavior. He noticed that she was nervous when he kissed her hand.

-Why don't you sit and make yourself comfortable Usui. I'm sure Misaki will be here soon enough.

XXXXX

Misaki was practically running towards the shop to escape from Usui's sight.

What did that man want with her anyways?

What did he want with her family?

She couldn't understand what his true intentions were. He brought her home, told her mother a bunch of lies and after a week comes back.

'I know he is not here just to see us,-she thought to herself,-he has planned something. I'm sure of it'

Without realizing it, she was into the shop too deep in thought for Usui.

When the seller cleared his throat loudly, Misaki snapped out of her thoughts and faced a young boy with blue hair and a bored expression on his face.

-What do you need, lady?

Misaki handed him a piece of paper with all the groceries she needed.

She studied the boy as he went to pick the groceries and placed them in the table.

When he was finished he gave her a bored stare again.

-Is this all you need?

Misaki nodded her head feeling a bit uncomfortable by the way he acted. She was close to screaming to him to learn some manners. She paid the price and said goodbye to the boy but he didn't even look at her nor did he say goodbye back.

'Such a rude kid he was' -Misaki thought while making her way back home as slow as possible to take time.

-I hope that Usui is gone by the time I reach home, I don't feel like seeing him again.

She muttered to herself and saw in front of her the sunset and the red clouds. It was a perfect sight to Misaki.

She sighed contently as she kept walking slowly.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm hard, making her drop the groceries. Misaki turned in fury to face the person who dared to touch her like that.

-Hello, baby. It's been a long time since when I last saw you.

There standing in front of her was Kuuga Sakurai, licking his lips. Kuuga was an arrogant man who loved to play with girls feelings. Misaki couldn't remember how many girls had cried because of him. When Kuuga first meet Misaki, she showed no sign of interest towards him at all. She remembered how he had whispered in her ear that feisty girls were his favorite. He never left Misaki alone and always teased her even though Misaki slapped him or even worse she one punched him. When she did this, his interest towards her was growing and he always found the moment to disturb her with his sexual intentions.

Misaki rolled her eyes openly.

Kuuga was just so annoying!

He was smirking, revealing his teeth that looked like a vampire's teeth.

-What do you want Kuuga?

He snickered at her.

-What do I want? The groceries of course, Misaki.

Misaki rolled her eyes again at his ironic tone.

-Listen, Kuuga. I don't have time to stay here and listen to your stupid things. I have to go home to my family, so find another girl who is willing to waste her time with you.

She turned to leave but the grip on her arm tightened more.

Misaki let out a low growl as she gave him an icy cold stare.

-Misaki, stop looking at me like that. It's like an arrow straight to my heart. It's killing me.

Misaki hissed at him, warning in a low dangerous voice

-Let go of my arm or you will regret it.

Kuuga laughed out loud at her.

-What are you going to do to me? Huh? Slap me? Punch me? Or maybe…

He leaned close to lick her earlobe.

-You could sleep with me and try what it feels like to be in heaven.

Misaki couldn't help but laugh at him.

-Heaven? With you? Yeah right. Just the fact that I have to see your face makes me sick never mind sleeping with you, it would make me experience hell itself.

Misaki looked at him in disgust and slapped him when his other hand made its way to her thigh.

-You are disgusting, Kuuga. Leave me alone now and never disturb me again.

The man heard nothing just grinned as he touched his red cheek.

-You are so unique from the other girls ,Misaki. You are so feisty and rough unlike those delicate girls. Don't you understand? I'm obsessed with you.

He crashed his lips to hers, with one hand he caught both her wrists and the other hand touched her ass.

Misaki bit his lip hard to stop him. He pulled back with his lip bleeding. He wiped it with his wrist while grinning at Misaki.

She looked furious and was shaking from anger.

-That's why I like you Misaki. You are hard to get.

He kissed her again, this time rougher as he pulled her hair hard.

Misaki felt hopeless as she tried to kick him but it didn't help.

Suddenly Kuuga was on the ground with a hand on his throat and a very furious Usui Takumi gripped his neck.

-How dare you touch my girl?

Usui released him and punched him again and again in rage. This man went too far with Misaki!

Kuuga shivered in fear as Usui gripped his neck again harder, a murderous look on his eyes.

-Listen to me very carefully. You are going to stay far away from Misaki. You are not allowed to look at her or to talk to her. If I see you again I'm not going to spar your life. Am I clear?

Kuuga nodded his head furiously, blood running from his nose.

-Leave. I don't want to see your face again.

In a second, Kuuga was out of sight.

Usui turned to Misaki who was sitting on the ground, rubbing her wrists as she winced in pain.

Usui took off his jacket and threw it to Misaki's shoulders.

He took the groceries on the ground with a hand and handed it to Misaki.

Not being able to face him, Misaki took them with her head down, in shame.

Then she was lifted off the ground and a surprised yelp escaped her lips. Usui was carrying her bridal style since she was trembling.

Usui heard her mutter something under her breath but he couldn't understand it.

-What?

-I said thank you for saving me.

Usui smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

-I would do anything for you, Misaki.

-It's surprising through.

-What is surprising?

-The fact that this always happens to me, and yet i…I'm too weak to protect myself.

Usui looked at her incredulously, but she refused to meet his eyes, keeping her gaze on the ground.

-Are you kidding me? Misaki, you are one of the strongest woman I have ever met. You are tough enough to handle everything and you are very special but don't worry from now on no one will disturb you anymore, love.

-Why did you come here, Usui?

Usui smirked when she turned her head to meet his gaze.

-I couldn't stay away from you any longer than this. I missed your eyes, your smile, your body. I missed your warmth, your kisses. I missed making love to you.

Misaki blushed as a warm feeling spread through her body.

Usui snickered when he saw how red her face became.

-You know love, you are irresistible when you blush.

He lowered his head to capture his lips with hers, kissing her deeply, enjoying the taste of her lips. God he missed that so much.

When Misaki responded to his kiss he pulled back and brought his nose to her hair, inhaling her scent deeply.

-We should go home now, your mother is sick worried about you.

They made their way back home in silence, Misaki laid her head to his chest and sighed contently. She didn't want to admit it but she missed this too. Her confused feelings were slowly becoming clear to her now. She knew what she felt for Usui, she just didn't want to tell him that she needed him, liked him and wanted him in a way she never wanted someone before.

When they reached home Minako was already at the doorway, waiting for their arrival. She rushed immediately to her daughter's side when she saw them.

-What happened? What took you so long Misaki? I was sick worried about you! What if…

-Mrs. Ayuzawa, your daughter is fine. She fell on the ground and hurt her leg a little bit so I carried her the way home.

-Thank you, Usui. You do so much for my daughter. I think that living with you will keep her more secure than living here.

-WHAT?

Misaki yelled, realizing every word that her mother just said as she looked back and forth from Usui to her mother. It was Usui who explained calmly to her.

-It's like you heard Misaki, you and your family are moving in to my house tomorrow…

To Be Continued

Hello :)

Sorry for not updating sooner but i've been busy,

Thank you for reading me story and for your reviews. I appreciate it :)

I'll be working with my two other stories too, "Two Ways, One Choice" and also for "An Unexpected Turn Of Fate"

Enjoy Chapter 13

Love Ya,

Angel Forever Yours


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-Hello, Mrs Ayuzawa. I'm Tora and I'm here to take you to 's house.

Minako offered a smile to Tora. She and Suzuna were very happy to finally move from this village and this house. She was very glad Usui made the offer because she was sick of this place. Suzuna was very excited too when Minako told her about Usui's offer.

-I can't wait to leave this place!, she had told her mother with a small smile.

Misaki, on the other hand, was taking this very hard. She was very stubborn! When she heard about the news she refused immediately to leave this place. She locked herself inside her bedroom the whole night and didn't come downstairs to eat dinner.

Mianko apologized to Usui for Misaki's behavior but he just smiled to her gently and assured her that it was not a problem, he was used to it.

Minako liked Usui. He was the perfect man for her daughter, and she knew that he was moving them mostly because of Misaki. She saw the way he treated her with respect, or the way he carried her when she hurt her leg.

"Ah,-she thought to herself,-young love is beautiful."

In the morning, Misaki still refused to come out of her room. Even though she tried to convince her daughter, she refused to move from this house.

-This is the place I was born, I lived here, I grew here, I have my friends here!

That was her excuse for not moving to another place.

While eating breakfast with Suzuna, they heard a knock in the door and she assumed it was Usui. Instead of Usui, she saw a young man with blonde hair, yellow eyes who bowed before her with respect. Behind him were to other boys, one with blue hair and blue eyes, and a little boy with green hair and brown eyes.

-We are here to carry your luggage, and to take you to Mr. Takumi's house.

-Why isn't Usui here?

had a meeting in his company early in the morning, so he delivered us here.

Minako nodded her head in understatement.

She and Suzuna walked out of the house as the boys carried their luggage.

Kanou raised an eye when he saw only Minako and Suzuna there. He cleared his throat loudly.

-Mr. Takumi informed us that there were three of you. Where is the third one?

Misaki let out a tired sigh.

-My daughter, Misaki, refuses to come out of her room and she is being very stubborn at the moment. But don't worry her head will come around.

-I understand.

When Suzuna and Minako walked back inside the house, Kanou took out his phone to inform his Boss.

"Miss Ayuzawa is not here, Boss. She refuses to move in your houseand has locked herself inside her room. What should we do?"

In a second his phone vibrated, and Kanou opened the message.

"I expected that from her. Don't do anything, I'll be there as fast as I can."

-Did you tell the Boss?

Kanou nodded his head.

-Of course, Tora . She is the main reason he is doing this.

-What did he tell you?

-To do nothing because he is in his way here.

XXXXX

Misaki was lying in her bed staring at the cell. She hadn't slept all the night and she felt very tired and frustrated. She couldn't believe how Usui managed to manipulate her mother so easily in moving them to his house. And her mother naively said yes!

This was the reason why Misaki was angry. How could her mother be so blind she couldn't see through Usui's lies. She remembered the reasons her mother gave her why it was best to move with Usui.

-I'm fed up with this village and the people here. I can't stand this place anymore. I'm too sick to keep working and we don't have conditions. The little wage I get is not enough for one person, never mind for three. You will be safe there from everything and everyone since Usui is going to protect you. He will be the male of our family we never had.

For some of the reasons Misaki agreed too, but she never told her mother that. Then for the other reasons she disagreed. But deep down Misaki knew Usui had been planning this all along, since the moment he told her he was taking her back to her family.

-I'll never get rid of that man, will i?

She asked out loud herself, while staring at the cell.

Misaki stubbornly refused to open the door to her mother or sister because she knew they would try to convince her.

It surprised her through, the fact that her sister happily agreed to move in with Usui too.

Misaki covered her eyes with her arm and breathed deeply. She could hear voices outside. She rose from her bed and made her way to the small window of her room. She recognized Yukimura, Tora and Kanou, with luggage on their hands. But she couldn't see Usui anywhere.

Then her mother and sister walked out with two small bags on their hands.

Misaki sighed and turned to her bed. She knew that she was losing in this but she was just too stubborn to admit that Usui was winning.

XXXXX

-But what about my daughter?

Kanou tried to calm Minako.

-Mr. Takumi is on his way here Mrs. Ayuzawa. He is going to convince your daughter and he will take her to his house.

That didn't calm Minako, instead she looked even more worried.

-I can't leave my daughter here all alone. What kind of mother would I be then? Her father left her alone, I would never leave her alone.

Minako kept whispering things pacing back and forth with a hand on her hair. Suzuna on the other hand had the bored expression on her face.

-Mum, stop that. You know how Misaki is. She'll come around after she realizes that this is the best option for us.

Minako stopped and turned her head to face her daughter. She was so calm, nothing like Misaki.

-How I wish Misaki was a little bit like you, Suzuna.

Tora decided to step in.

-Don't worry Mrs. Ayuzawa. Mr. Takumi has taken care of everything so leave your daughter to him. He is going to take her home safe and sound.

Minako sighed.

-How I wish this words would calm me, but they don't.

Kanou opened his mouth ready to say something when another voice interrupt him.

-You know I don't like seeing you so worried, Mrs. Ayuzawa.

Tora and Yukimura gasped when they saw their Boss standing there. How did he make it to them so fast?

Minako seemed calmer when she saw Usui. She offered him her cheerful smile while he caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

-You should stop doing that, Usui. After all we are going to live in the same house.

Usui gave her a charming smile.

-Yes, of course.

He looked around and then faced Minako again, still smiling.

-Where is Misaki?

Minako sighed for the one hundred times.

-She won't come out of her room since yesterday and she is being very stubborn. I didn't manage to convince her, but I can't leave her here all alone Usui. She is my daughter and…

Usui placed a hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm her down.

-You don't have to worry about that, Mrs. Ayuzawa since I'm here now. You can go with Tora, Yukimura and Kanou and leave your daughter to me. I promise that I will bring her to you.

Minako smiled sadly at him.

-I wish you luck at that.

XXXXX

Misaki was fast asleep with her arm covering her eyes. She dreamed of her father coming back home and apologizing to her mother, to her and Suzuna. She dreamed of her family gathered together again and laughing at her father's jokes. She dreamed of her father disappearing in the dark and was replaced by a certain man with green eyes and blonde hair.

Misaki's eyes snapped open when she heard knocking on the door.

She rolled her eyes and stared at the locked door.

-I'm not coming with you, mum and that's my final decision, no matter what you say.

No sound was heard after that.

"Maybe she just gave up trying",- Misaki thought to herself.

She walked to the window again to look outside but saw no one there.

"Maybe they are inside the house" ,she thought as she enjoyed the warm sun on her face.

Her moment was interrupt by a big crash. She turned around quickly only to find out that Usui had broken her door.

She stared at him wide eyed as he fixed his dark green eyes on her.

-W…What are you doing here?

Usui didn't say a word as he walked to her. When he was close to her, he grabbed her arm and dragged her to her bed. Misaki made an attempt to move away but Usui pushed her to her bed and caught her hands with one hand above her head. He was on top of her with his legs between hers. Misaki's eyes widened even more as she found herself lost in his dark eyes.

-W…what's wrong with you? G…get off me you idiot!

Usui smirked at her and brought his other hand to touch her hair. He brought his head to her neck and inhaled deeply.

-Does this position ring any bell on your mind, little one?

Misaki struggled to get off his hold, causing Usui to snicker.

-No? Then why don't I refresh your memory.

Misaki tried not to moan as she felt his lips, his teeth and tongue on her neck.

She barely found some voice to speak again.

-W..why are you…doing this?

Usui raised himself looking into her eyes and then her lips.

-You are moving in my house.

Misaki opened her mouth to protest but was silenced with his lips on her. She felt Usui slipping his tongue on her mouth as he toyed with hers. He pulled back and brought his nose up to hers.

-You drive me crazy, Misaki.

Misaki tried to free her hands, but unfortunately she couldn't.

-I'm going to convince you to move in with me.

Misaki gave him an incredulous look.

-I told my family I wouldn't move in with you and their words didn't convince me. What makes you think that you can convince me to move in with you?

Usui smiled devilishly at her.

-Because unlike your family I'm not going to convince you with words and in the end if you'll still won't come to my house, I will drag you there by force.

Misaki struggled harder beneath him.

-You know Misaki, you make me want you even more when you do that.

He purred as he licked his lips. He released her hands and raised himself so he could take off her clothes.

It made it easy for him because she was wearing only a huge t-shirt. He caught the end of her shirt to take it off but Misaki had other plans on her mind.

She kicked him hard on his shin causing him to scream in pain.

-Does that refresh your memory, Usui?

Her question held so much satisfaction it drove Usui wild. He walked closer to her, ignoring the pain on his shin. He caught her chin and raised her head so that she was eye to eye with him.

Misaki shivered in fear when she saw his scowl and the way he was gritting his teeth as he ripped her shirt.

He bent down to her ear and licked her earlobe.

-I know something you like more, Misaki.

Misaki froze in place when he ripped the shirt off her, leaving her only in panties.

Usui growled dangerously in her ear.

-You've got a magnificent body, Misaki.

His mouth went from her ear, to her neck again while his hand made their way to her breast.

Misaki bit her lip hard not to moan at the feeling. It surprised her the way her body reacted every time Usui touched her. She could feel the pleasure running through her body.

Usui noticed that she was close to surrounding by the way her eyes were half closed, and the way she was breathing. He noticed that she was biting her lip, trying not to let out any sound.

He brought his head to hers and he could feel her hot breath on his face.

-Say yes, Misaki.

-S…say y..yes for what?

-Say that you are going to move in with me.

-No!

Usui grinned when she threw him a glare.

-Say yes, Misaki!

-Never!

-Say yes now,-he said huskily as he bit slowly her lip.

Misaki was finding it hard to resist to Usui. She knew she was going to lose in this, but her pride wouldn't let her back down.

Usui's hand slipped down to her stomach, slowly caressing it and then made its way to her panties.

Misaki was caught off guard when he caressed her womanhood. She couldn't bit back the moan that escaped her lips. Her eyes snapped open, looking straight to Usui's green eyes. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. It was like he had hypnotized her with his eyes as he pleasured her. Misaki felt her insides starting to shake and she knew she was reaching her peek. Usui seemed to notice too, because he stopped rubbing and he brought his hand back again to her stomach, leaving Misaki growl in dissatisfaction. He smirked when he saw the need in Misaki's eyes.

-I'm not going to give it to you, Misaki, if you don't say yes.

Misaki shook her head giving him a negative answer.

-Stubborn as always, my little one.

Usui ripped her panties off her making Misaki blush. She looked away in shame as Usui's eyes travelled up and down.

She felt his hand on her chin, turning her head to him so that he could see her.

-Hey, no need to feel ashamed,- he said in a gentle voice,-I've seen these beauty before.

He bent down to kiss her, and was surprised when she kissed him back with hunger and need, throwing her hands around his neck. He deepened the kiss and felt her kiss back more eagerly than before.

He pulled back unbuttoning his shirt and threw it on the floor. Misaki brought her hands to his body, touching him everywhere.

Usui's eyes widened when her hand went lower to his stomach and lower.

He stopped her by grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. He gently kissed every finger as Misaki watched him mesmerized.

She didn't know what was happening to her but she felt the need to touch, to kiss, to feel Usui. Her body was reacting eagerly from their previous love-making. She didn't want to say it out loud, but she had missed this a lot.

Usui unbuttoned his pants and took them off quickly, throwing them away. He saw as Misaki eyed his form and gasped when she saw his manhood.

Misaki blushed when he caught her staring at his manhood. She had never seen it so clearly before because they always made love in the dark.

-See something you like, baby?

Misaki didn't feel him coming closer to her. She whimpered when he caught her legs and wrapped them around his waist, her back on the wall.

She felt his manhood slip inside her slowly and she almost winced in pain. It had been too long without making love to each other so she had to get used to his size inside her.

Usui on the other hand, was trying hard not to drive inside her hard and fast, because he knew she was in pain. He could see it clearly in her eyes even though she didn't say a thing. He pushed fully inside her and stopped when she cried out in pain. He gave her short kisses on her lips, trying to distract her from the pain. When she didn't feel pain anymore, he began to fasten the pace and the sounds coming from her, were music to his ears.

Usui kept moving, in and out until he felt his climax near. Misaki was breathing heavily as she reached her peek, her insides clenching around him. Usui buried his face on her neck, groaning as he climaxed with her. He wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist, face still buried in her neck and he inhaled deeply her scent.

-You have no idea how much I needed this.

Misaki would say the same thing but she didn't want to give him that kind of satisfaction. Instead she caught his face between her hands and kissed him fully on the lips.

They both lost tracks of time, kissing deeply, not being able to get enough of each other.

They both pulled back to regain their breathing, and Misaki gave him a shy smile her cheeks flushed.

-Yes.

Usui looked at her confused.

-What?

-Yes, I agree to move in with you.

Usui grinned widely at her.

-I knew I would change your mind!

XXXXX

Misaki was packing her clothes, which were not a lot because her mother had taken most of them.

-Are you done yet?

Misaki sighed in frustration. This man was unbelievable!

-I said I'm almost done. And stop asking that every second!

Usui was standing at the doorway, tapping his feet impatiently as he waited for her to get her things ready.

-You are taking too long with that.

-Well, I'm a woman and I have lots of things to take with me and please shut up!

Fifteen minutes later, after being annoyed by Usui and packing her things, Misaki was done.

-Thank god. You took forever.

Misaki punched him hard in the arm and he grinned down at her. He grabbed her luggage and made a sign for her to move before him.

-What a gentleman!

She remarked with a wink at him.

-Just for you, sweetheart.

Misaki blushed at his sweet words. Why did he have this effect on her?

-Let's get going then.

Misaki went towards the forest to go to his house when Usui stopped her.

-Where are you going?

Misaki threw him a confused look.

-To your house?

Usui shook his head.

-I forgot to tell you but that's not my house anymore. I live in the city.

Misaki raised an eyebrow.

-In the city? What did you do? Steal a house there?

Usui ignored her words and moved forward. Misaki was near him in no time.

-It's a long story Misaki and I will tell you sometimes, but not now. This house was my adopting parents' house, but they are dead and their company and house is mine now.

Misaki nodded her head in understatement and they both walked in silence.

-By the way, Usui.

-Hm?

-Thank you for today. I really enjoyed that.

He smiled down at her.

-That won't be the only time sweetheart, I can assure you that.

XXXXX

By the time they reached Usui's house, Misaki was amazed the whole way from the city. She had never been outside the village and this place was just incredible.

Usui smiled at her every time she told him about a building or the comments she threw for casual things.

When they reached his house, Misaki's mouth fell open. It was the hugest building she had ever seen with a large garden. It was a high class house, she could tell.

-So what do you think?

Misaki snapped out of her amazed state.

-The truth? Wow, this place is amazing. I love the garden.

-I know the garden is my favorite place too.

They both walked to the entrance of the house and found Minako worried sick and Suzuna there.

-Finally, you changed your mind.

Minako hugged her daughter as she smiled happily. She let go off Misaki and asked Usui.

-How did you manage to change her mind?

Usui cleared his throat.

-Well, we had a long conversation and I told her how dangerous that place was. She remained stubborn the whole talking but in the end she gave up and agreed to move in.

Minako smiled at him.

-I knew you'd be the one to convince her.

-So how do you like this house so far?

Minako blinked at him.

-Are you seriously asking me that question? I love this place! It's amazing!

They were all talking and laughing with each other and Usui was glad because Misaki was laughing and joking with them too.

Neither of them noticed the other person coming towards them.

-Well, well, Takumi. Are you throwing a party or something?

Usui whirled around immediately and narrowed his eyes dangerously when he saw who it was.

-What are you doing here, Smith...

To Be Continued

Hello :)

Here is Chapter 14 for you and thank you for reading my story and thank you for your reviews :)

Sorry it took so long but i had exames almost every week -_-

I also hate the fact that Fujiwara Hiro updates the manga of Kaichou Wa Maid Sama late...

Anyways enjoy Chapter 14

Love ya all,

Angel Forever Yours


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Usui whirled around immediately and narrowed his eyes dangerously when he saw who it was.

-What are you doing here, Smith?

The man innocently ran a hand through his hair.

-Shame on me finding such an inappropriate time for my visit. I mean you have guests and all.

Usui's eyes twitched in annoyance.

-Cut the sorry mumbling and spill it out. What are you doing here?

-Why Usui, you sound too eager. Am I interrupting something?

Usi almost laughed at his acting. Such a failure he was.

-Stop playing around Smith. I don't have time to waste with nuisances such as you.

Smith's face heated immediately from anger.

-How dare you disrespect me, Takumi?!

-I never respected you from the start so don't expect me to start now.

Smith huffed, his face red like a tomato. He shoved his hands into his pockets searching for something. He pulled out a piece of paper and smiled wickedly at Usui.

-I came here to mention something important Usui that was forgotten before.

Usui became even more suspicious of him.

-And that would be?

Smith was smiling so much that Usui could count his teeth.

-The document signed from both families for the arranged marriage of Erika and you of course. Your family signed this too, years ago. So technically you are to be married to my daughter.

Smith was feeling too victorious, but those feelings were fading away when he saw Usui stay calm and unbothered from this fact.

'This man never loses his stoic face' he thought as Usui sighed bored.

-The arranged marriage's document was destroyed years ago, when I found out who your daughter really was and that Lisa and Edward were not my real parents.

Usui turned around to leave.

-Even if the fate of the world would depend on my marriage with Erika, I wouldn't marry her.

Usui faced him one last time smiling evilly.

-She has taken after you, Smith. Like father like daughter. Tell your daughter to find a wealthy man and sleep with him, this way she can become rich, after all, your daughter is a professional at that job.

Smith was so furious he wanted to kill Takumi. He was about to snap when Usui interrupted him.

-If that's all you had to say, I'm asking you to leave now. You took too long, and I have guests home. Goodbye Smith. I hope I never see you again.

Usui left and walked inside his house leaving a fuming Smith clenching his fists.

-You just wait fortune is mine and I will get it…

XXXXX

Misaki was amazed from the house. Everything was designed perfectly and it was very classy. Tora showed them around the house. Misaki could feel her mouth open from the beauties. Who knew Usui had a house like this or that he was so rich.

Usui had joined them shortly after the conversation with the man he referred as 'Smith'. He seemed pretty irritated with that man and Misaki couldn't help but wonder why. She didn't hear anything from their talking because Tora leaded them inside showing them the house they would be living in.

Usui looked calm when he joined them but Misaki could tell he was irritated by the way his muscles tensed and the way he frowned. She stayed behind to walk with Usui while her mother and sister were in front of her with Tora . They were very amazed by the house, Misaki could tell, by the way her mother smiled and watched around with stars in her eyes. Her sister, on the other side, had a small smile on her lips which was surprising because Suzuna was never impressed by anything. Anyway, watching her family this happy, made Misaki happy.

-Tora , show around the place to the ma'am and the miss Ayuzawa.

Tora nodded his head to Usui and did what he ordered.

Usui caught Misaki's hand with his and let her in another direction.

-Where are we going, Usui?

He smiled softly at her.

-I'm going to show you my favorite place of this house.

He led her to the door and they walked outside, to a huge garden. Misaki's eyes widened at the sight.

Usui waited for any reaction from her, amused.

-So what do you think?

-Th…This is so amazing! I love gardens and I always wished I had a house with a garden.

Misaki touched Usui's hand softy, stroking her fingers with his until their hands locked. She offered Usui a small genuine smile.

-Thank you, Usui. I love this place. Thank you for what you are doing for my family.

Usui brought his other hand on Misaki's hair and stroked it softly, loving the softness of her hair on his fingers.

-I would do anything for you, Misaki.

Misaki felt her breath leave her as Usui bent down to give her a small peck on her cheek.

-I think it's time for us to go back now.

XXXXX

The Ayuzawa family and Usui, after watching the house around, were having lunch together. They were enjoying each other's company. Minako was the one who talked mostly. She told Usui embarrassing moments of Misaki. Usui was very amused with the stories but Misaki was not. She would blush and tell her mother to don't tell Usui moments from her life.

After lunch they went to the living room. Minako kept talking about her daughters as she praised her job as a mother for educating them and making them good girls. Then out of nowhere Minako asked Usui about his job.

-What do you do Usui?

-I'm the owner of Walker's company.

Minako's eyes snapped open.

-Aren't you too young to be leading a company?

Usui chuckled a little.

-No ma'am. I'm 25, which is the perfect age to take lead of the company.

-But what about your parents?

Usui smiled sadly.

-Unfortunately my parents died long ago. I couldn't allow others to get their hands on the company and destroy everything my parents worked hard for.

Minako gasped and scolded herself for asking the question.

-I'm sorry young man. I understand what you are going through.

Usui nodded his head as his eyes went to Misaki who was sitting next to her mother. She wasn't looking at him but he knew she was listening to them.

They spent the rest of the day talking and having fun with each other. Usui showed them the garden which the Ayuzawas loved it. They stayed there for awhile breathing the fresh air.

After eating a delicious dinner cooked by Usui himself, Minako and Suzuna thanked him for the food and praised it as the most delicious food they had ever eaten. Misaki remained silent and enjoyed her meal. She could feel Usui's burning gaze on her throughout the whole dinner.

After they were finished Kanou leaded them to their rooms. Minako and Suzuna had their rooms next to each other but Misaki's room was too far from theirs. Kanou showed her to her room, a very lovely one Misaki had to admit. The room's walls were painted with a light pink color, the bed was queen sized with blue covers. There were two sofas and a table. There was also a big wardrobe .Misaki already loved the room.

She asked Kanou why her room was so far from her family's rooms. He said that the others were occupied by Yukimura, Tora and him. Misaki wanted to ask about Usui's room but Kanou left telling her goodnight.

Misaki fixed her clothes, placing them inside the wardrobe and she put on her nightdress. She yawned and went to bed. The covers were silky she noticed. They kept her so warm she fell asleep immediately.

Misaki awoke in the middle of the night feeling movement beside her. She raised her hand to hit whoever it was when a warm hand caught her arm and brought her closer to its chest.

-Don't get scared Misaki. It's only me.

-What are you doing here you idiot? What if you get caught by my family? How did you get here?

-Wow slow it down, sweetie. I can't give you an answer if you don't let me talk.

Misaki huffed, pulling herself away from him.

-First of all, the others are all sleeping expect from us. I'm not that careless to come here while someone from your family is awake.

He smiled at her devilishly.

-Actually I wouldn't care much if your mother or sister caught us together. On the contrary I think that's what they want.

Misaki hit him on the chest calling him pervert.

He chuckled warmly.

-Only for you, Misaki.

He caught her hand and brought her finger to his lips kissing each one of them.

-How did you come here?

-My room is next to yours. The two rooms have a door that connects them so I can come here whenever I want and you can come in my room if you want to.

-I have a feeling you did this intentionally, I mean giving me this room.

-Of course I did it intentionally, honey. After all I missed you.

Not allowing Misaki to say a word he lowered his head and captured her lips with his. His hands traveled up and down her body, making her all warm with desire.

Usui toom of her nightdress leaving her exposed to his eyes. His eyes taking in all her beauties from her head to her toes. His eyes met hers and he whispered to her in a husky voice.

-You have no idea what you do to me, Misaki. You are so beautiful it drives me crazy.

Usui got caught off guard when Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with need.

-Take me now Takumi. Make love to me.

Usui captured her lips again fulfilling her desire. They made love for hours, enjoying the feeling of their bodies next to each other.

They were lying together on the bed Usui kissing Misaki's back softly as she closed her eyes and sighed contently.

-Misaki I have to ask you something.

She nodded her head telling him to go on.

-Would you like to work?

Misaki was looking at him now as she turned around to face him better.

-Of course I would like to work. I mean I used to work in a small coffee named 'Maid Latte' but because you kidnapped me I lost my job. Why are you asking?

-Because I would like to give you a work Misaki.

She stared at him in disbelief.

-Really, you will?

-Yes I would like you to work as my secretary I my company. I just fired my last secretary because she did not do her job right and I need a new one. So what do you think?

She raised her head to meet his lips with hers for a loving kiss.

-I would love that Usui. Thank you.

He smiled sweetly at her and gathered her in his arms gently.

-Let's get some sleep now. We'll talk tomorrow about this.

Misaki was already out, breathing softly as she slept on his chest. Usui watched contently as the beauty slept. He grinned softly remembering how responsive and how eager she was in their lovemaking. He felt like his old self everytime he was alone with her. Every time he was alone with her he let his stoic face down. The things she did to him, making him feel like a teenager in love again.

She was something else, Misaki Ayuzawa, and Usui would be damned if he would ever allow someone else to come between them and their relationship.

XXXXX

Smith was going crazy. He was in his office with his wife and daughter. He told them about what happened with Takumi and how hopeless they were. Mrs. Smith was crying while Erika just stayed still deep in thought. Smith was pacing back and forth in his office, furious when he remembered Usui's offensive words.

-I don't know what else to do. That goddamn Takumi just had to come here at the wrong time.

-But daddy there would be nothing for us to do even if he didn't show up. I mean Lisa and Edward left their fortune to Usui.

-But we made a deal damn it!

Mrs. Smith sighed in desperation.

-Why are you arguing for anyways? There is nothing we can do.

They remained silent after that.

Then Smith came up with a plan and smirked evilly.

-Daddy, what are you thinking? Did you come up with a plan?

He nodded his head.

-Erika I need you to sleep with Takumi.

Erika choked on her own spit.

-Sleep with him? He won't even look at me, never mind sleeping with him.

-You can give him a medicine or something and sleep with him.

Erika blinked.

-Why would I do that?

Smith's grin widened.

-Sleep with him so you can get pregnant. If you do then you will have to marry him or he will have to give you money to raise the baby. What do you think?

Erika also smiled wickedly.

-That's an excellent plan daddy. I'll do that when he will be in any party or events.

Smith nodded his head.

-That's my girl.

After his wife and daughter left the office, Smith laughed out loud.

-This is it Takumi, now your fortune will be mine…

To Be Continued

Hello everyone

I apologize for taking so long to update the next chapter

I had many exams and i'm finally done with them

Thank you for reading and for your reviews

I hope you enjoy the chapter, i'll be working with my other story too

Love Ya All,

Angel Forever Yours


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Misaki couldn't believe this was happening.

The night Usui asked her to become his secretary she almost jumped in joy, and after that they made love.

The following day they informed Misaki's mum and sister about her job and they were both very happy about the good news. Minako exploded in tears hugging her;Misaki saying that she had found a good man and she couldn't wait to become a grandmother. Misaki had rolled her eyes at her mum's antics assuring her there was no relationship between her and Usui.

Few days later she became Usui's secretary and she knew all her duties because Usui has told her a night before when they were in bed.

The company's staff was quite friendly and nice, well not all of them but still they gave her a warm welcome. Misaki doubted that Usui had threatened them to be nice to her but she let it pass.

And there were these two very nice girls who became friends with Misaki after they shared the first hellos. They were Sakura and Shizuko. They seemed very nice and sweet. Shizuko was a quiet and mature person while Sakura could talk for hours and never get tired.

Misaki was having a nice time there and her work was easy, since she was a hard working person, her job didn't tire her. She had to take calls and leave appointments, she had to fix documents Usui would give her.

So how in the world was this happening, Misaki being kissed in the middle of the company's hall where everyone was working but stopped to see what was happening, by no one other then the perverted alien, Usui?

Ah yes!

She had been working when this nice young gentleman showed up in front of her desk to ask her about some information. Misaki didn't actually want to admit it but he was very attractive. He was tall, brown hair and black eyes. He had flashed her a charming smile which had her blushing and stuttering a little. He had noticed her reaction and had started chuckling, while flirting with her more openly. Misaki didn't really know how to deal with him because she wasn't used to this kind of things so she had smiled awkwardly at him and had told him what he needed to know.

Before he left he had insisted that Misaki should go on a date with him but she had refused him. He kept insisting to take her on a date and was not even bothered when Misaki had given him a scowl.

He had grabbed her arm wanting to touch her in an inappropriate way when Usui decided to walk out of his office. And hell broke loose!

Usui grabbed the young man and threw him on the floor while kicking him and swearing he would kill him.

Misaki was able to stop him before he did something stupid since he was out of his mind.

Usui then did something she never thought he would ever do. He grabbed her arm and brought her in the company's hall and spoke in a loud and clear voice with a threatening note inside.

-Everyone, listen to me good! This woman here belongs to me and if anyone dares to tease her then you will have to do with me!

Then he kissed the shocked Misaki who couldn't think at the moment. She felt a lot of things at the moment, shock, embarrassment and anger.

When Usui pulled back he had a smug look on his face and his smirk showed how contented he was at the moment. Misaki threw him an angry glare and went back to her desk noticing that Usui was following her.

He put his arms in her waist not allowing her to go to her destination but went on the other direction: his office.

He opened the door at her like a gentleman and smiled when she glared at him angrily. He closed the door behind her with key and prepared himself for what was to come.

Misaki didn't speak to him instead she went and sat on a chair and glared at him.

-Now, now Misaki no need to look at me like that. I didn't do anything wrong, I just claimed what's mine.

It was enough for her to snap.

-Claimed what's yours? Yours? Usui Takumi I told you once and I'm telling you again that I don't belong to anyone. And what the hell were you thinking embarrassing me like that in front of everyone. By the way thank you very much because you just ruined my reputation. I bet everyone is calling me Usui's whore!

-No, they will not think such things I can assure you…

-Assure me? Usui I don't need you to tell me anything because I know how things go on everywhere and I know that I'm officially your whore for everyone so thank you very much.

-I had to do that Misaki!

-Why?

-Because if I didn't then the other men would come closer to you and flirt with you like the one before did.

Misaki let out a huff.

-He was just joking Takumi, you didn't have any reason to react the way you did.

Usui decided not to say anything and gave her an incredulous look.

-I mean I don't get it, why do you act like this? I'm not your girlfriend or fiancé or something to give you the right to act like that in front of the others. God I don't know how I will be able to face them now.

She put her head between her hands and run her fingers through her hair then sighed loudly.

-Tell me the truth Usui why did you employ me here?

-I did because I wanted to stay close to you and I thought you would be bored home all day.

He was talking very calmly but Misaki knew best. She noticed how he clenched his fist on the side and how he would grit his teeth.

-What's your problem Usui?

Suddenly he was in front of her, his eyes boring into hers and she could see how furious he was.

-My problem my little one is that one moment I get my eyes off you and you get in trouble. I never cared for the others anyways so I'm not going to start now. And one day I would make it clear to them that you belong to me anyways so I did today.

Misaki gasped at him feeling her own fury ready to burst.

-You son of a bitch!

Usui didn't know how it happened. One moment he heard her swear then he felt the pain between his legs and fell on the floor swearing as the pain kept growing.

XXXXX

Misaki had hit him between his legs and then left.

She made her way to her desk and grabbed her things to go home.

She called a taxi to pick her up and then left.

She walked out of the company very fast not being able to face the others after what happened. She kept her eyes on the ground until she was safely inside the cab.

She couldn't wait to go back to her family.

XXXXX

One particular employer was very interested on the chatting going around the company about the Boss kissing his new secretary and threatening every man there.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

-Hello?

-I've got news for you.

-Anna?

-Don't tell me you already forgot about me already Erika?

She heard a little laugh from the other side.

-No how ever could I ever forget my partner in crime. So tell me! How is my future husband doing?

-Oh he seemed great, actually better than ever.

-How come?

Anna knew Erika was frowning at the moment.

-Well, apparently he has hired his lover as his secretary and he made out with her in front of everyone and threatened every men claiming that she belonged to him.

Erika didn't say anything.

-What are you going to do now Erika?

-What did that girl look like?

-Ah she had amber eyes and black hair and if I remember correctly her name was Misu…Misek…ah Misaki it was Misaki!

Anna heard a swear from the other line.

-God damn that bitch!

-Is something wrong?

-Yes she is the only thing standing between me and Usui.

-Will you think of a plan ?

- I already am planning one. Thank you Anna.

-Anytime!

XXXXX

-HOW DARE YOU!

Misaki would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. It was night and Usui had come at her room like every other night. Only difference was that this time he was furious.

When she came home she went to her room to get changed and decided to take a shower.

After the shower she got dressed and dried her hair then went to her family

They were in the garden Minako reading a book and Suzuna making her homework.

Misaki stayed with them because she didn't have anything else what to do and also because she didn't want to face Usui's fury if he was home.

She was very happy when she didn't see him but her happiness didn't last.

When she went to bed, feeling very sleepy, Usui decided to make himself known.

Misaki had been afraid a lot of times but this time she was more afraid then ever. She could feel Usui's anger as he stared at her in anger.

-You dare and do that thing to me! ME!

He was on top of her so fast, she didn't even see him moving.

-Shall I remind you who I am Misaki?

She spat on him

-Screw you Takumi!

That did it!

He grabbed her neck with one hand and squeezed the breath out of her.

-You do that again Misaki I will make you pay badly!

He took his hand of watching Misaki breath again.

-You are a bastard Usui Takumi!

-And you are a whore Misaki!

-How dare you…

-I dare to call you whatever I like little one. I think I have given you too many good things, things you don't even deserve.

Misaki felt her eyes becoming teary.

-You gave me nothing!

-Oh is that so? Whose house are you staying in? Whose food are you eating? Whose bed are you sharing?

Misaki became speechless as she stared at the demon in front of her. He looked so angry , that she didn't even doubt that he could kill someone.

-Please leave now.

-You can't make me leave Misaki!

He was on her bed in an instant next to her.

-We share a bed together.

-No we don't!

-I say so, and my word is the law!

In the end Misaki didt say any other thing but went on her side when she felt him grabbing her hand to tie them up again.

-Usui? What….

-Shut up!

He tied her hands and made himself comfortable next to her.

-What the…

-Shut up or you will be punished!

She didn't say another word

XXXXX

Erika was pacing back and forth on her room biting her nails.

She didn't know what to do now that Misaki was working on Usui's company and worse she was his secretary.

She had to think very fast of a plan to make Takumi hers.

She huffed and brought her hands to her hair feeling very angry at the moment.

She had to sleep with Usui and be pregnant with him. She had to do that.

-God damn it!

She kept swearing realizing that she didn't really have any chance with him, especially with that woman around.

Suddenly she stopped and a smile took place on her lips.

-That's it I have to get rid of that bitch…

To be continued

Hello

It's been a while and i want to apologize for not posting for a long time but i have been very busy with exams and projects now that i'm in university

I would like to thank all of you who read my story :)

Hope you like the new chapter

Love ya all,

Angel Forever Yours


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

-Are you sure it will work?

-Have you lost faith daddy?

-Of course not Erika. Be careful with your plan

-No worries, daddy. I have it all under control.

-Ok. Inform me for everything.

-Bye daddy!

-Bye!

XXXXX

Misaki woke up feeling exhausted. Usui was not in the bed, she thanked god for that.

He had freed her hands in the middle of the night, apparently feeling sorry for them.

She was so tired she didn't want to go to work but she had nothing better to do so she started getting ready.

She went downstairs only to be greeted by her mother.

-Morning sweetie how did you sleep?

-I slept well mum but I'm feeling a little tired.

-You have your breakfast in the table if you are hungry.

-Thank you mum.

Misaki went to eat her breakfast when she noticed how empty the house was.

-Mum, where is Suzuna and Usui?

-Suzuna went to school. Usui said he had to go earlier in the company today.

Minako noticed her daughter frowning.

-Is something wrong, Misaki?

-Nothing wrong mum why ask?

-Because Usui was in a really bad mood today.

Misaki's desire to stay home intensified after those words.

She hated dealing with Usui's bad moods.

-Is that so? Well who knows what upset him, maybe someone from the work.

Minako nodded, smiling.

-I hope he gets better when he comes back, Misaki try to lift his spirits.

Misaki started coughing really loudly.

-Excuse me? Why would I do that?

-I have told you before that I can see a connection between you two. I'm sure you can make him happy.

-You're crazy, mum!

XXXXX

Usui was not having a good day.

He woke up in a bad mood and he felt bad for saying those things to Misaki.

He left early not wanting to be there when she would wake up.

He went at the company earlier then he should but he wanted to occupy himself with work.

He was busy reading documents when he heard a knock on the door.

-Come on in!

In came a woman whom he didn't recognize. She was young, tall, brown haired and had brown eyes.

-Hello sir I came here to inform you that a meeting will be held in Warren's company and you have to be present.

-Ok thank you. But may I ask who are you?

-I am Anna Huston sir.

-You work here?

-Yes I do.

Usui looked a little confused. Why hadn't he notice her before?

-Thank you for the information you may go.

She bowed a little and left.

Usui rubbed his forehead.

'Great,-he thought, I don't even know my employees.'

XXXXX

Misaki went inside the company in a hurry hoping Usui wouldn't be mad at her for coming late. He already was in a bad mood, she didn't want to throw more fuel to the fire.

She made her way to her desk and sighed heavily at the sight of the pile of documents that were there.

She was feeling very lazy that day and nothing was encouraging her to work.

Making up her mind that she had to work she started dealing with the pile of documents.

She didn't notice the door opening and Usui walking out of it.

-Morning secretary.

His voice was cold as ice and it made Misaki shiver.

-Morning.

Her voice was as cold as his and the glare she shot him matched her tone.

Usui wasn't one to back down so he returned the glare.

-Don't you have work to do, Boss?

She said the boss part in a mocking tone to show him that he didn't authority on her.

-I do but my secretary isn't doing her job right. Such a shame!

That did it for Misaki.

-Are you saying I don't do my job right?

-Doesn't matter what im saying, move your hands and do your work.

At one point he was shouting at her.

-I will but you are preventing me from doing my work.

He grabbed his jacket and left from the company.

Misaki could see how angry his features were and decided not to say anything.

Even though she was pissed she wanted to know where he was going but her pride beat her to it.

'I don't care even if he dies',-she tried to convince herself.

XXXXX

-Hello, I'm looking for Usui Takumi.

-Oh the Boss just left. He had a meeting in another company.

-That's such a shame but what about Misaki. Is she here?

-Yes you can find her in the second floor, the left turn.

-Thank you very much.

XXXXX

Misaki was getting bored and tired from the documents wishing they would just disappear from her sight.

She ran a hand through her hair trying to calm herself.

Those documents were annoying as hell.

-Hello.

Misaki rose her head up to see who it was. It was a woman with brown hair and brown eyes and wait…she had seen that woman before but where?

-Hello. If you are looking for sir Takumi he isn't here. Do you want to leave an appointment?

The woman shook her head in a negative response.

-No, no it isn't Takumi im looking for.

-Then I assume you are looking for me?

She nodded her head.

-May I ask who you are and why are you here?

-My name is Erika, you must have heard about me.

Misaki was now clear about the familiar fact. Why was this woman looking for her anyways?

-Can I talk to you about Usui?

-What about Usui?

Misaki's voice was ironic when she said that and she saw sadness in Erika's features.

-Misaki you have to get away from him, as soon as possible.

Misaki couldn't believe her ears.

-Why would I do that?

Erika's eyes were filled with tears.

-Y….you don't know him…he…he is a monster.

Misaki didn't say a thing.

-I know this is shocking to you but Misaki you have no idea what he can do. When I met him he was sweet and innocent, or so I thought, but he is nothing else but a monster.

-Why? What did he do to you?

-You mean Usui never told you about us?

-No, I wasn't curious.

Erika grabbed a chair and made herself comfortable.

-Well I met Usui when I was a little girl. He was the sweetest and kindest boy I have ever met. We used to met and talk for hours and I felt comfortable with him. But…

Erika took a napkin to dry her tears.

-As years went by he became very demanding. After we shared our first kiss he said that he wanted to do it with me. I didn't want to because I wasn't sure and it was my first time and do you know what he did?

Misaki shook her head listening to her attentively.

-He threatened me that he would tell my parents that I had boyfriends, smoked and things that weren't true. He stressed me so badly during that time that I had no other choice but to save myself and my family, I gave myself to him.

Erika was sobbing, trying to continue talking.

-I tried, but after the first time his threats worsen. He would tell me if you don't have sex with me I will do this to you or that. I remember the most awful night of my life when Usui raped me.

Misaki choked on her spit as she stuttered

-R…R..Raped?

-Yes, he raped me one night when I fully refused him. He was so furious and I was so scared. He was so animalistic that night. I felt ashamed of myself after he finished.

Misaki was speechless after that story.

-I didn't know Usui was so bad.

Erika rose and grabbed Misaki's shoulders shaking them.

-That's why im telling you to leave as soon as you can. Don't fool yourself by his behavior or his words. He is a bad man Misaki.

Misaki gathered herself quickly.

-If he is such a bad man why do you look for him, Erika?

The question was unexpected for Erika who was trying to think of something fast.

-Because…because I still love him, Misaki. Do you understand my pain? Even if he hurt me I love him, I never stopped loving him.

She let go of her shoulders and sat back on her chair.

-Not only did he do that but he also hurt me physically. He would grab my hair, slam my head on the wall, he would beat me when I refused him. Such bad times they were.

Erika reached a hand and grabbed Misaki's.

-I'm trying to warn you Misaki, leave before its too late and you experience the same thing as I did.

Misaki nodded her head still in shock.

-Thank you for listening. I have to admit that talking to you made me feel much better.

They shared their goodbyes and Erika left congratulating herself in her mind for being such a good actress.

XXXXX

It was night when Misaki went home.

She couldn't concentrate in anything after that talk and Usui didn't come to the company all day.

She was tired as hell and couldn't wait to sleep but first she had to talk to Usui.

She was greeted by her mother and sister. She told them she wasn't hungry and went to her room.

She took a shower, wore her sleeping clothes and went to the door that connected Usuis and her rooms.

She opened the door and peeked inside.

Usui was sitting on the bed wearing only his shorts reading some documents.

Misaki cleared her throat to get his attention.

Usui's head snapped up at her directions and put his documents aside.

-Can I help you with something Misaki?

Misaki was trying to gather her strength to ask him the question that remained on her mind all day.

-Usui, is it true that you abused Erika?

To Be Continued

Hello,

I want to thank everyone who supported my story with reviews and following,

I'll try to bring you the next chapter as soon as possible,

Love ya all,

Angel Forever Yours


End file.
